


PWP合集

by Peggyuraunty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Summary: Pwp





	1. Den Den Mushi

新世界的土壤养分都不错，路飞想，所有的森林都这么茂密，巨大的树干参天，枝叶繁茂，遮天蔽日。  
仅有的一丁点儿阳光逃兵似的从树叶织成的巨网间洒下，落在路飞身上又被他迅速的甩开。

跑了将近一个钟头了，他没看见任何人，没有娜美，没有当地人，甚至没有那些奇奇怪怪的士兵。 

他迷路了。

这个念头让他有点泄气，他又不是索隆那个大路痴，而且现在山治一定还在等着他，就像是他在等着其他人一样。

“bulibulibuli…” 

“bulibulibuli…” 

 

电话虫的声音响起来的时候他愣了一下，急急的刹住脚步，草鞋鞋底在长满青苔的地面上打滑，成功的让他摔了个屁股墩。  
有点恼火的爬起来，让他摔倒的罪魁祸首还在buibuli的叫着，总像是对一切都不关心不在乎不想管的细长眼睛盯着他……是罗啊。

“喂，路飞吗？”

低沉的声音，有魔力似的安抚了他有点小恼火的情绪，他找了棵看起来友好一点的大树靠着树干坐了下去。 

“喂，特拉男啊。” 

脆生生的嗓音听起来有些疲惫，但还是让罗觉得放心了不少，至少接起电话来的人是他，至少他没有听起来声嘶力竭，至少他不像是在跟人拼命。  
“能不能别叫我这个名字，你，那边还好吗？” 

“恩，还不错。”  
路飞想了想头也不回登上马车的山治，在他正坐着树根上不安的动了动，那肯定有些历史的树根纵横盘错，让他的橡胶屁股也有些不舒服。  
“你呢？” 

“还可以。” 

“哦。”  
对方还安全的认知让他放松了不少，软绵绵的舒了口气，嗓子里发出类似幼猫被抚摸时的咕噜声。 

已经有一阵子没见他的小 ‘秘密爱人’ 的罗想起了一些画面，亲密过后路飞躺在他怀里时的样子，也总是喜欢发出这样满足的小声音。 然后他就会低下头吻他，把他的脸拉向自己，高潮过后的路飞总是难得的顺从，如果他愿意，他甚至可以按住他再来一次…

忽然间，血液发自本能的往某个地方聚集，他单手覆上脸，想这真的不是一个好时机，即便他现在暂时安全并且…只有他自己。  
虽然，或许，他可以尝试另外一种方式。

“路飞…”  
他刻意放缓声音，那让他的声音听起来更加有磁性，他甚至能感觉到音波在空气里的震荡，克制里透着一种试探。 

“很想你啊。”  
路飞的声音还是软绵绵的，不过似乎也在拼命压抑什么。他说。  
“我很想你啊，罗。” 

“我也是，很想吻你。像第一次在桑尼的船舱里那样。你还记得吗？”

“记得，”  
路飞回答的很慢，似乎在回忆那天的样子。 

“你根本不会接吻，差点咬破我的嘴唇。”  
罗的声音里带上一些笑意，电话虫也跟着勾起嘴角。  
“但是你很喜欢接吻呢？是不是，一直追着我吻，手勾着我的脖子。” 

“啊，不要再说那天了。” 

“那说什么？说接下来发生了什么吗？那天你哭着求我停下来，停下来之后又让我快动？”  
路飞双腿大张躺在他身下的画面浮现他的脑海，他发觉他竟然记得所有细节，从他迷离的眼神，到微张的双唇，脸颊上的绯红和破碎的呻吟。  
这对现在的情形一点儿帮助都没有。该死的，好不容易压制下去又兴奋起来，像是被困在牛仔裤下的怪兽，张狂的想要摆脱束缚。 

如果还这不够糟，电话那边的路飞又发出一声小声音，算不上是实际意义上的呻吟，不过已经非常接近了。 带着草帽的电话虫脸颊微红的张着一点嘴唇，眼神似乎已经沾上些情欲。 

“你能不能说些别的…” 

“说什么？说那一天我是怎么操你的？你非得让我告诉什么是 ‘做爱’ 然后又在身体被打开的时候发抖的像是个小处女？虽然你那时候就。然后我先用手指操你，让你变得又湿又滑，你还记得吗？” 

罗觉得自己像是一个诱拐未成年的变态大叔，虽然那天在船舱里他就已经认清这个事实了，不过再一次扮演这种角色还是让他兴奋。或许这不是一个好时机，该死的现在不是，不过他已经完全被点燃了，这不是他一个人的错。

“还是之后在千阳号我的卧室里。那天你没穿衣服骑在我身上，带着草帽，像是一个淫荡的牛仔？” 

“你别说了。” 

路飞的声音听起来有些恼火，也有些高亢，像是拼命在抑制。  
罗停下来，裤子拉链被打开发出细碎的金属声，刺破路飞明显急促的喘息声，显得格外突兀且色情。 

“还记得吗？路飞？你那天是怎么骑在我的阴茎上，不停的操着自己？” 

他的手已经有意识般的找到了该去的地方，带着老茧的五指包裹住已经全盛的欲望时，想象裹着他阴茎的不是自己粗糙的五指而是路飞有弹性的洞穴，美好的，刚刚好可以容纳他的硕大的洞穴。 他喜欢让路飞坐在他身上自己操弄自己，直到他脱力的倒在他身上，然后他就可以亲吻他，嘴唇压着嘴唇，舌尖撬开他的牙齿，逗弄他柔软的舌头，直到得到回应，然后他就会翻身把他压着身下。  
更猛烈的操他，直到他尖叫。 

“你是变态吧，特拉男？” 

路飞的声音听起来教往常的语调更高，像是阴雨天连绵时的宣纸，仍旧柔软干净，但是也带着情欲的潮湿，罗几乎可以确定他一定也在碰触自己。 

“你在做什么呢？路飞，是在做坏事吗？” 

“没，没有。” 

“你没有自己摸自己的分身？” 

“没，没有。” 

“那就是在用手指操自己的洞穴？”  
电话虫的眉头皱了皱，好像不满自己轻易就被猜到。路飞正在对着罗的电话虫用手指自慰的画面很轻易就被想象出来，路飞很可能已经脱光了自己的裤子，跟女孩子衬衫似的喇叭袖上衣衣襟大敞，他的腿一定已经大大打开，像每次他们做爱时一样。 

“那让我想象一下，你是怎么怎么润滑自己的？是不是用自己的唾液？就像是每次我帮你扩张时的那样，你舔我的手指，直到他湿漉漉的，你是不是舔过了自己的手指，好让他能更容易的插进去。” 

路飞闷哼了一声，已经对于罗了解他的习惯这件事表示放弃，并且认定罗用那种低沉的声音把他在做的事情描述出来很火辣，就像是他还在身边，那能让他着魔的阴茎还唾手可得。他可以先替他口交，直到他变得又粗又硬，然后他就可以坐上去…

“你在想着什么自慰呢？路飞”  
罗的呼吸也很粗重，电话虫的表情能说明一切，他总是半抬的眼皮眯缝的更低，像是只伺机而动的野兽，微微紧绷的颊线昭示他并不像他听起来那样从容。路飞知道他的同盟正在跟他一起自慰，意识到这件事的时候他刚好找到自己的敏感点，通常这是罗的工作，他的手指和他的阴茎一样该死的长，那活儿对他来说轻易的多，路飞却花了多几倍的时间自己摸索。 

“你是不是在想象我在操你？把你按在床单里，压在你身上，像是你喜欢的那样。”  
按压着自己的肠壁上的凸起，路飞在听见罗的描述时，适时的发出一声呻吟，毫不掩饰的就像是鼓励，实际上那就是想象在他脑子里的画面，罗总是喜欢从比较温和的方式开始，抱住他的一条腿，从正面干他，这样的角度能帮他适应他的尺寸，不至于把他弄的太疼。因为即便每次他们都有好好的做准备，但是罗实在是太大了，一开始的时候他还是总觉得自己会坏掉。  
老天爷，他真的希望罗还在他身边。 自己的一根手指和罗怪物似的阴茎，虽然选项二总是让他在一开始就哭出来，可是他现在真的很想念。 

“特拉男！”  
想象着他的阴茎在自己身体里的样子，路飞叫出来。 

“你很想念我吧，对不对？那你需要多加几根手指才可以，或许把你的整只手伸进去才行。”  
他自己想象着那个画面，有些古怪，但是的确这样路飞那只小手才能达到自己阴茎的效果…他真的很想念自己冲撞在路飞身体里的感觉，那儿总是那么热，那么紧，欢迎般的美好。 

“你还记得我在你身体里的样子吗？你记得的吗？我能捅到你的哪儿？”  
路飞回忆了一下罗能伸到的长度，每似乎都能顶到自己的胃。 

“你摸摸自己的肚脐，对，再往下一个手指头的地方，对，就是哪儿。”  
不管吃了多少东西，路飞的小腹总是平坦，罗插进他身体的时候，几乎都能看见他阴茎顶端在他肚子里戳出的凸起。 

平躺着曲着腿自己操弄自己的姿势不太方便他摸到自己的腹部，所以他干脆翻了个身，四肢着地跪到地上，就像是他们每次进行到激烈的部分罗会帮他摆到的姿势一样。  
这样他就能更深的操进他身体里，狠狠的操进去，他会抓住他的胯骨或者腰，以免他力气太大的让他的头撞到墙上。 

翻过身，从后面再次戳进手指，这次是拇指和中指两根一起，新的角度让他更轻易的找到自己的敏感点戳上去，就像是罗会用他的阴茎做的一样，并且想象那阴茎把他的小腹插到隆起的一个小鼓包的样子，发出一声渴求的呻吟。

“你感受到了吗？我的阴茎，擦着你的前列腺。你会尖叫，然后让我更快一些。” 

“呃！” 那回忆让路飞大声的呻吟了一下，就好像那真的在发生。但是他马上又咬住自己的嘴唇，这真的不是一个被发现的好时机，他在敌人的地盘上，脱光下身，上衣大开，像是只发情的动物似的趴跪在地上用手指操着自己的后穴，并且想象着罗在他身后干着他。 

做爱总让他浑身无力，如果现在有士兵进来，他都不确定他是否能打败他们中最弱的小兵。  
可是跟罗在一起的欢爱总是让他着迷，第一次的时候他只是好奇的想尝试，之后他就上瘾了一样总是想要更多。 

“shshsh”  
想到同样问题的罗哄小孩儿似的说，他这个小恋人做爱时永远不可能学会安静，虽然他们两个在一起时路飞动情的呻吟声是仅次于操他的极致享受，现在他所在的地方可不是一个好时机。  
他不觉得有什么人能在看见那样一个淫荡诱人的草帽船长时还保持理智。

他从不善于分享，不过在遇见路飞以前，不并不觉得自己的占有欲这么强。  
无论如何他不想让任何人品尝，或者哪怕只是得知橡胶的美好。

“不要太吵，其他人看到就糟糕了。”

路飞点了点头，已经管不了电话那头的罗是不是能看到，  
手上的动作一直没有停，被快感占据的脑子让他无法思考，他只是隐约还记得他在森林了迷了路，他们两个说了几句话，然后他开始用手指操自己，而罗在电话那头想象着他被操的样子，他们都觉得思念对方，并且远距离的性爱有种古怪的快感。

虽然比不上罗真正的阴茎，它更热并且表面布满狰狞的血管，单纯只是想象它在他身体里时的样子也很辣。

“特拉男！再说些什么，什么都好。”

路飞的声音尖锐的好像随时会刺破嗓子，罗知道他的小爱人已经很接近了，每次久别之后的高潮总是来的会快一些，路飞的眼睛会突然张大，脖子向后仰起，激烈性爱会让他流汗，那会混着他口腔分泌出的津液顺着下巴流下来。

这个时候他喜欢把自己的手指伸进路飞的嘴里，路飞会含住他吸吮，像是他的手指也是一根阴茎，路飞会贪婪的想把他们都吸高潮。不过他不会允许，他会把手指从他嘴里拿出来，路飞的嘴唇吸的那样紧，就跟他的后穴一样，手指从他嘴里抽出来的时候会发出啵的一声。

“如果我在你身边，我会抓着你的胯骨，用力的干你，像那天晚上再千阳号的控制室里一样，你不停的让我更用力，我会听你的话，每一次都更用力的干你，直到你浑身颤抖…”

“唔…特拉男…呃…”

“然后的手臂会无力，你整个人趴在地上，只能把屁股更高的交给我，我得搂着你的腰，你这个小懒蛋，你能举起一座山，但是做爱的时候你都撑不起你自己，你那个单薄的小身子…”

“快到高潮的时候你会想碰你的分身，不过我不会允许，我会压低你的身子更快更重的干你，让你伸不出手来碰自己，只能更大声的尖叫，直到嗓子发不出声音，直到你不碰触自己就高潮出来…”

“呃呃呃，特拉男啊”

电话虫发出一声高亢的叫声，遍布潮红的脸上露出快要昏倒了似的表情，那是路飞高潮时会有的脸孔，那个时候他的括约肌会急促的缩紧，每每都让快到临界点的罗招架不住，全身的汗毛空张开，毒品似的快感让他低低的从喉咙中发出低吼。  
有时候他会拔出来射在路飞被撞的发红的小屁股上，让它变成新鲜出炉的奶油红丝绒蛋糕。  
有时候他会直接射在路飞身体里，他的小爱人会在事后不停抱怨，但是阴茎从那小洞穴里拨出来时，精液会从那儿一起流下，可是千金不换的盛景。

带着小绒帽的电话虫也放松下来，只是急促的喘着气。

“特拉男”  
路飞的声音又变的软绵绵的。  
“你真是个变态！”

罗忍不住勾起嘴角。也许吧。

“路飞”  
他站起来整理好衣服。电话那头也响起窸窸窣窣的布料响声。

“嗯？”

“千万别死了。”

“嘻嘻，你也是，特拉男。”  
路飞按着草帽站起来，迎着远处树林里传出的纷杂脚步声，微笑。

 

 

Fin


	2. 15亿

15亿

 

看完阿流流给我的三船长就开始yy原著里应该啥样子，于是就有了它……  
长篇个JB长篇，一想情节就脑袋疼，还是放飞自我的PWP吧

 

 

“你不冷吗？” 

基德斜躺在沙发里，瞄了一眼只圾了一双草鞋的脚，那跟它主人的小腿一样暴露在即便是室内也呼的出雾团的寒冷空气里，对一个价值15亿的船长来说看起来单薄的不可思议。 

“当然冷了，要不然我干么跟你们跑到这儿来？” 

罗看着路飞往嘴里送了一口当地的劣质朗姆，这个破地方就像是其他无数个散布在新世界的岛屿一样穷破的什么像样的东西都没有，脏兮兮四面漏风的破旅馆，入口酸涩的朗姆酒，除了路飞没人咽得下的食物。 

“真冷啊。” 

说着路飞又缩了缩只套了个马甲的肩膀，红色布料覆盖不到的胸腹皮肤被冻的苍白，十字形的疤痕都看起来萎靡了不少。 

“那你跑到这个岛上来做什么？草帽当家。” 罗问，“你的船员呢？” 

基德也朝路飞看过来，有相同的疑问。他只记得在镇中心酒吧附近看见路飞，那个招牌都只有一个字还亮着的糟糕地方果然只能买到最劣质的当地酒，更别说漂亮的小妞了。看到戴着草帽跑过来的熟悉人影他稍微高兴了一点点，掏出枪，想来看看价值15亿的船长到底厉害到什么程度了，至少还可以消磨时间，谁知道他这家伙只是一路喊着 ‘好冷好饿’ 的从他身边跑过去。 

“啊，他们啊。” 路飞喝的微红的脸转向一边，好像还有些小气愤。“山治因为我打破了几只盘碗就罚我不许吃晚饭，我就偷偷溜下船找吃的啊。” 

“你们的船是在这条航道内吗？怎么会跑到这个岛上？”   
基德还是不懂，虽然船长溜下船的确像是桑尼号上会发生的事。

“我也不知道，我只是看见一个大鸟就搭了个顺风车，它后来好像是飞不动了就给我扔到这个岛上。” 路飞皱着一点儿眉头回忆，末了还打了个哆嗦。“真冷啊这个岛，早知道看见就再多麻烦它一会儿了。” 

“它带你飞了多久？那只鸟？”   
罗发现关键问题。

“不记得了，我睡着了，在它背上，总之再醒的时候天都亮了。” 

“……”  
“……”

那真的有一会儿了，罗想，就算是桑尼号上有新世界数一数二的航海士也得一阵子才能找到这个无厘头的船长吧。可是要陪这个家伙在这儿一直呆到被找到吗？自己也只是看见基德在追着路飞跑觉得好奇才跟过来的，应该没有责任一直做个保姆。 

“好无聊啊，而且好冷。”   
咕咚咕咚喝了一大口酒，只是唯一能支撑他在这冷的该死的地方呆下去的东西了，虽然这东西跟山治的做的饮料比起来就像是馊水一样，喝下去烧在嗓子里，脑子跟着一起不舒服，不过至少他让他胃里暖一些。而且也不像是他有地方可去，如果不是碰见基德，他可能已经在路边冻成雪人了。现在他身边唯一看起来会更暖和一些的地方是沙发对面的那张床，那上面有一层看起来可能会御寒的被子，不过冰蓝色的床单和被罩不用亲自去尝试就知道一定凉的人牙齿打颤，沙发上至少还有两个人会散发热气，于是路飞决定维持原地不动。

“对啊，真是无聊，连个女人都没有。”   
基德打了个呵欠。 

“找女人干什么？她们能让这破天气暖和起来？” 

找女人干什么？  
这种问题。这个船长该不会是个雏儿？ 

基德有点意外的看着路飞，他竟然真的又能朝沙发里面缩了缩，被罗和基德两个高大的人夹在沙发中间，现在整个人看起来小的似乎可以忽略不计。 忽然又觉得也没什么意外的，这个家伙，说是20岁，可是从认识那天起就看起来16.7岁的样子，可能心理年龄一直在15岁以下吧？ 

基德有些嘲讽的想，竟然就已经价值15亿了。

“当然可以让人暖和起来。”

“诶，真的？”   
路飞抬起头用一双感兴趣的大眼睛看着基德，被酒精刺激的红肿的嘴唇微张，整个人还是缩成比女孩子还小巧的样子。 

女孩子啊……

基德的嘴角挑上一抹坏笑。

“真的， 要不要试试？” 

“试试？这儿哪有女孩子啊？”   
路飞真的环顾了一下，转回头基德的脸已经离他只有几公分了，画着眼线的鹰眼不怀好意的盯着他。 

“喂！” 

一只带着纹身的手从他身后伸出来推了一下基德的肩膀。 路飞回头，罗威胁似的盯着基德。 

“哦？”  
基德本来有些不悦的脸孔忽然又发现新大陆了似的放晴。   
“你对这小子？”   
他挑了挑眉毛。   
“那你先来好了。” 

“别乱说话。”  
罗收回手，路飞也跟着转向他。 

“你们说什么呢？” 

“我们打算玩一些能让人暖和起来的游戏，罗似乎不太感兴趣呢。” 

“那不要带他，我们两个玩。”   
路飞朝基德扯开一个标志性的笑容，一直涂着黑色指甲的手握住他的下巴，对他来说过于宽大的手掌几乎包住整张脸。 

“那你不许后悔哦。也不许让罗来打扰。” 

“你这人果然怪怪的啊。”   
路飞笑眯了眼睛，躲着基德舔在他脸上的舌头。   
“不过能热起来就好。” 

“你听见了？这是他自己说的。”   
基德朝罗坏笑着挑起一边眉毛，伸手把路飞抱起来有些粗鲁的扔到对方的床上。 

后背接触到冰凉的床单，路飞的第一反应是跳起来战斗，可是拳头刚刚捏紧，周身冰凉的空气和正解着大衣纽扣的基德提醒他今天不是要打架。端好的拳头垂下来，一时间竟然不知道自己该干什么。  
“躺下来，”  
基德 ‘好心’的告诉他。路飞慢腾腾的有些不情愿，单纯是因为这床单脚踩上去都凉。基德不管，直接抓着他的两只脚踝把他拽倒。 

“喂！”   
路飞抗议了一下，眼前的景色已经变换成似乎还有冻霜的屋顶，下一秒基德的压在他肩膀上的手掌伸进他衣服里轻易拨开他的小马甲挂到他的肩膀上。   
“更冷了啊！” 

虽然那小马甲几乎和没穿一样，但是那是他最后的防御了。 这根本就是更冷了！路飞真的恼火起来，想质问基德，基德却先开口，用舌头堵上了他的嘴。   
一时间口腔里充满了朗姆酒的味道，和一条灵巧的舌头，调戏似的勾着他的，描摹他的口腔，汲取他的空气。 手掌顺着他的腰际滑上来，拇指磨蹭他的一侧乳头，涂成黑色的拇指指甲不轻不重的拨弄，痒痒的，不太舒服。 

路飞推开基德。  
“喂…啊。”   
乳头上的手指变成揉捏，路飞刚出口的抗议不自觉的变成一声呻吟。

“够了吧？”   
罗似乎是压抑着怒气和一些其他什么东西的声音从后面传来，基德无视了他。 

“觉得热一点了吧？”   
他勾着嘴角看着路飞，看他呼吸不稳的看着自己，捏着乳头的力量加大了几分，感觉手掌下的人跟着颤抖了一点点。  
看起来这副橡胶身体很敏感呢。   
“要不要继续？” 

基德的手掌一直在路飞胸部上游走，指甲有意无意的剐着已经高耸的乳头，原来这船长的胸口并不是看起来那样硬邦邦的，而是有一层薄薄软软的胸部，像是贫乳的十几岁女孩。 

“恩…” 

路飞歪着头思考，基德想如果用强的他的胜算会有多少，后面那个虎视眈眈的家伙究竟是会加入哪一方。可是出乎意料的，路飞忽然勾着他的脖子一用力把他反压在床上，低头生涩的吻上他，毫无技巧可言的，似乎只是现学现卖。 

基德愣了一下，很快欣然接受，不管怎么说那个可能会碍事的家伙大概没什么理由出手了。坐在沙发上的罗的确听见自己理智断裂的声音，他压抑了这么久究竟是为了些什么？ 

基德享受着路飞的主动，手伸进路飞的短裤边缘，褪下那几乎就是一片布的短裤，有些惊喜于掌下臀部的手感，比女人的胸部还丰满，而且柔韧，捏上去像是超高级的硅胶，稍用力就会用指缝里溢出去，稍放松就自己弹回来。 

如果原本罗还有一丁点犹豫，路飞的裤子褪到一半被揉屁股的画面让他彻底失控了，去他妈的同盟之宜有恩之义，是他自己主动要暖和起来的不是吗？ 

这时候路飞终于用光了肺里的空气，有点不理解基德为什么看起来还是很从容。 

“你怎么不会喘不上气？”他四肢着地的撑在基德身体两边，这个人身形实在是太大了，他只能双腿和手臂都大张开，挂着腿间的短裤勒的他不舒服，所以干脆踢掉了，然后他继续盯着基德。   
“下一步做什么？” 

不管怎么说，嘴对嘴的时候的确身体会暖起来，只是一分开房间里的空气还是冷的让人无法忽视。

“下一步让罗教你。”  
基德殷红的舌头舔着他的脖子和锁骨，捏在他屁股上的两只手忽然稍用力，掰开路飞的臀瓣，五指陷在嫩肉里，粉红色带着皱褶的肉穴对着罗。 

把大衣扔到一边，眼前的画面让罗还在困住裤子里的阴茎迫不及待的抽动了一下，不过他还是不急不缓的打开腰带。看衣衫挂在肩膀上，臀瓣被掰开的路飞有点高兴的回头看他。 

“特拉男？你也要加入吗？” 

“我想是的。”

他看着那紧闭的入口，不知道眼前人身为橡胶人的事实会不会让一切进展的顺利一些。据他仅有的同性经验来说…别误会他还是更喜欢女人，但是偶尔也会品尝一下男性的美，他猜基德应该也是一样…他的尺寸通常很让人难以接纳。 

“可能会有点疼。”   
他拉下底裤，算得上是庞然大物的半硬阴茎立刻弹出来，基德吹了声口哨，路飞只是状况外的盯着那东西。 

“然后呢？” 

罗甚至觉得有些抱歉，不过不像是他忍的下去或者基德不会就立刻抢了先。 于是他用坚硬发烫的欲望顶上穴口。

“对不起，草帽当家。” 

“恩？啊啊啊啊啊…！” 

罗的抱歉和阴茎一起插入，没有给路飞缓冲机会的直插到底，让他的双腿本能的大张，弓起后背，如果不是基德托着他，就要整个人掉到床单上。 

罗呼出口气，一方面因为路飞的橡胶体质真的不是盖的，这样无准备的直插也接纳良好，一方面是因为这副身体的感觉太棒了，那跟普通的男人不一样，甚至比女人还热还紧，那仿佛是有自己意识的肠道紧裹着他的阴茎挤压，似乎在量着他的尺寸给他量身定制。 

“特拉男！” 

路飞叫出来，较平时声音更高亢的，不知道是抗拒还是邀请，罗当它是后一种。 抓着他的胯骨，直接抽插起来。 

“啊！好大！在我肚子里。”   
路飞咬着牙从嘴角渗出一声呻吟。 基德吻着他的嘴角，拇指和食指又捏上路飞的乳头，有些使坏的拉长，听路飞随着罗干他的动作有节奏的呻吟乱了一个节拍。 

“觉得热了吗？” 

“呃…好热…哈”   
路飞的手撑在他腿间，呻吟的毫不掩饰，甚至开始无意识的迎合罗的动作。   
“再快一点。” 

“如你所愿。”   
罗更大力的抓住路飞的胯骨，几乎能留下痕迹。更快的干着路飞的屁股，让他连迎合都来不及，整个人摆的就像是洪水里的一叶扁舟。 

“对，就是这样，就是那里！”   
初尝禁果并不影响路飞享受身体带来的乐趣，这跟吃东西带来的快乐完全不同，虽然都是身体被填满，但是这种肚子被填满的感觉完全不一样，这样一种游走在失控边缘的美好，就像是开了四档进入一种热血澎湃的癫狂状态，脑子无法思考，只是想要更多更多更多。

“看不出来你是这种小荡妇。” 

基德抓起路飞被情欲烧的粉红的脸，连眼睛都渴望充斥的水盈盈的。 他也没想到罗在床上是这么一种狂野的风格，打桩机似的干着路飞的屁股，小腹和胯骨把白嫩的小屁股拍打的通红，满屋子都是淫荡的水渍和拍打声。  
他真的有点后悔干么要让罗第一个，仅仅是想看他根本没他妈出现的羞涩和犹豫。   
拇指磨蹭过路飞看起来因为红肿而饱满的嘴唇，很难把这个动情呻吟着的少年跟用霸气震倒一片海军的15亿船长联系到一起，不管怎么说，他得利用这个淫荡的小嘴做些什么。

握着自己天赋异禀带着些上挑弧度的阴茎，基德哄骗似的叫着路飞。 

“来，张嘴，含进去。” 

“这样？” 

路飞带着几分好奇的张开嘴，即便打开喉咙却只能含进去三分之一，却被呛的咳了起来。 

“握住根部，对，用手。” 

基德没什么可抱怨的，对第一次做的人来说，路飞绝对算得上是有天赋了，即便是被呛了一次仍旧在尝试更深的吞进去，有点惊奇的发现他连喉咙都跟橡胶一样的触感，紧的他想他妈感叹。 

 

有点不满悦耳的呻吟声被基德打断了，罗这时候有点使坏的大力撞了路飞一下，却没抓稳路飞，让他冲出去了一小截，“唔！” 的发出一声惊呼，却阴差阳错的让路飞把基德更深的含进喉咙。 

忽然的刺激让基德差点忍不住泄出去， 有点恼火的登了罗一眼，罗只是不怎么走心的耸了下肩表示抱歉，干着路飞的动作一刻没停止，全身的肌肉紧绷，阴囊拍打着路飞的大腿根部，有意的撞击着他摸索出来的敏感点，疾风骤雨地，让路飞终于连口交的动作都完成不了，整个人脱力握着基德的勃起趴在他的腿上。

“啊啊啊，特拉男，好棒，就是这样，唔。” 

人说男人间的性爱更像是打仗，三个人的战场硝烟更甚。基德发狠的瞪了罗一眼，你不仁我不义。长手一伸，握住路飞滴着前液的分身，转动着撸动。 

“咦！！什么东西要出来了！！！！”

本来就已经接近的路飞眯着眼睛，咬着牙发出一串抑制的喊叫，双腿剧烈的抖动着，迎来人生第一次性高潮。白浊的精液画着弧线射到了自己的胸口上。肠道本能的收缩，绞着罗的阴茎夹紧，让罗哆嗦了一下骂了声脏话，来不及拔出来就射在路飞身体里。 

“啊。” 

身体里的热液让路飞又抽搐一下，分身跟着滴出更多透明色的体液。 

“这下热了吗？”   
基德摸着路飞有些发烫的脸，看罗呼吸不稳的把似乎还没彻底满足的阴茎从路飞身体里退出来，屋子里精液的腥味更浓，让基德觉得自己更是一刻都等不了。

抱着路飞做到自己腿上，把他那不如不穿的小马甲拉下去丢到一边。 

“热了，暖呼呼的。”

基德不知道这个草帽海贼团的船长是怎么做到在跟个荡妇一样忘情呻吟之后露出这样天真笑容的，不过这个第一次见面就因为揍天龙人给他留下极深印象的船长似乎能把一切不可能变得可实现。  
就像现在这样，他笑的跟个孩童似的用手指摸了一把自己肚皮上的精液，然后放进嘴里，粉红小巧的舌尖卷着手指舔了舔。 

“不好吃啊。” 

他操过十八岁青涩的跟一只青苹果一样的少女，操过经验丰富技术一流的名妓，操过身材丰满，相貌几乎跟汉库克可以匹敌，在新世界叫的上名号的美女。  
都没有像现在这样让人忘乎所以。余光里，罗只萎下去一点点的欲望以视觉可见的速度勃起，看来他不是个意外。

“你真是第一次？”  
他撸了自己的阴茎一次，想把路飞抱到上面坐上去。  
路飞却推了他一把，他早就领教过那两只看起来瘦弱，只覆盖着薄薄一层肌肉的手臂能爆发出什么样的力量，只是有点意外被推到到底要做什么。  
如果这小家伙突发奇想要做上面那个那真的有场恶战要打。

“我学会了，我自己来。”  
他看着比他至少两个号的少年气势汹汹的跨坐到他腰上，然后抬起屁股，扶着他的阴茎自己坐了上去。

湿润紧致的肠道把他的阴茎一点点的吞进去，罗之前留在里面的液体顺着滑入的动作一点点被挤出来，发出一些不太雅观的呲呲声，却听起来格外色情。

全部吞入之后，路飞发出一声满足的叹息，后穴里流出来的精液黏糊糊的流到他大腿上，他又用指头沾了一点放进嘴里，嘴唇裹着手指，拔出来时发出啵的一声。

“很脏！”  
罗在后面明显的颤抖了一下，自己的精液被路飞吃进去的认知让他瞬间又硬了几分，基德大笑出来，要是论口是心非，特拉法尔加·罗大概能排进四皇里。  
下一秒，路飞的手指头戳进他张开的嘴里，那股铁锈似的味道窜满鼻腔。

“罗的也不好吃，嘻嘻。”  
罪魁祸手说笑似的看着他，这下轮到罗放肆大笑。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

“呸呸呸！”  
他吐着舌头想发火，路飞薅着他大敞开的衬衫领子给他拉进一个吻里，看来是不想尝罗的味道也不行。  
不过他没什么可抱怨的，虽然混着罗那个恶心吧啦的味道，路飞尝起来还是朗姆酒，橘子和阳光的味道，甜美的像是上一个港口遇见的销售员小妞，而不是一拳能把big mom揍飞的新四皇。

只是这个吻还是生涩的过分了，他把手插进路飞已经沾上些汗的发间，夺了主控权，而这似乎让这个喜欢争强好胜的少年有些恼火，争抢了一阵子失败之后选择干脆放弃‘口舌之争’，推开基德，自己动起来，抬着屁股在基德的阴茎上操着自己。

“操！”

就像他之前说的，他没什么可抱怨。路飞比他操过的男人女人感觉都好，温热的肠道紧致的刚刚好，让他觉得美好的都想呻吟出来，不过那实在是太娘了，所以只是骂出句脏话来。

“你这个橡胶屁股真的是无价之宝。”

他顺着手感柔韧的大腿摸上去，捏了把正在卖力吞咽自己的屁股，不仅是操上去，看上去也非常养眼，结实细瘦的腰身，因常年运动而丰满的小翘臀，双腿大张的吞着他的阴茎坐下去的时候，臀瓣两边的肉会摊开一点点在在腹部上，看起来像是一只熟透的水蜜桃。

“啊…好深。基德，你的那根翘起来的地方好棒啊！”

然后他就会这样仰着头放肆呻吟，说着些无逻辑的话，真实的赞叹，比那些深谙此道的娼妓还能激的人血脉贲张。

那让他觉得骑在他身上的人就像是个色情女神或者女淫魔一类的妖物而非凡人，也有些后悔为什么看见罗那个家伙的时候没有拒绝他跟过来的要求。  
现在，路飞拥有一个世界第一的屁股的秘密不仅不属于他自己，这个屁股的第一次还被他拱手让给了这个眼圈黑心也黑的家伙。  
他通常不是有处女情结的人，不过这个屁股他非常想独占。

不过看罗那个色欲熏心靠过来的样子，独占的想法可能无法实现了。

“路飞，来，这里。”

“嗯！”

罗拉着路飞的手握上他再次勃起的阴茎，没想到路飞直接侧弯了一点腰把他含进嘴里，他想不到这个世界上还有谁能柔软的像这个橡胶船长一样一边抬着臀部操自己，一边把自己扭成这个样子含另外一根阴茎，似乎草帽当家能在各种情况下给人惊喜。

“认真点。”

路飞的分神让他上下摆动屁股的频率慢了许多，基德有些抱怨的挺动了一下，路飞握着罗的勃起转头看他，有些哀怨的小眼神里有不自知的诱惑，盈盈的泛着水光。

“没力气了啊。”

“我没记错的话你能连续战斗一整天？”  
说着，基德坐起来，抱着路飞的确开始有些颤抖的腿缠到自己腰上。过大的身高差有时候也很烦，他想，他跪坐起来以后，路飞就只有一个肩膀和头还贴在床上。那让他觉得自己就像是个喜好儿童的变态，不过他当然不是，实际上他让他相当不齿并且恶心。

不过不管怎么说，他只能先把路飞摆成这种受虐的姿势，还好路飞自己似乎没打算抗议，头朝下的把血管凸贲狰狞的小小罗含进嘴里，不知道为什么会在这种地方有奇怪的探索欲和进取心。

“你挺享受的吗？”

基德也不懂自己为什么要在这种时候冒酸气，就好像他他妈是个独占欲旺盛的男朋友。不过如果他是，他想，他一定要把这个橡胶小人锁在自己的船舱里不能出门，只有自己才能有开锁的钥匙，一天操上十几遍。   
不过这是真的，也许也不错，他忍不住想，拖着路飞的腿狠狠的干进去。这样悬空的姿势让路飞逃无可逃，带着天然弧度的头部顶着前列腺挤进肠道深处。

“呃！好深！”

嘴里吮吸着罗的阴茎，路飞还是成功从喉咙里发出一声闷滞的叫声，听起来痛苦又满足。

基德当那是第二种，更用力的挺动，快且猛的，让路飞完全没办法继续吮吸，只能被拖着，随着基德的动作叫出来。

模糊的视线里，基德甩了他的护目镜，张扬着红发挂着一丝邪笑。很快又被罗的下巴挡住，下一秒，他滴着前液正亢奋着的阴茎就被含进一个温热的口腔里了。

“呃啊！不要！”

这种空前的刺激让路飞头脑空白，即将失控的感觉本能的让他想抗拒，却不自觉的把自己送进罗的嘴里，身体里基德的阴茎一刻不停歇的撞着他的前列腺。

这两个人似乎在进行着什么不知名的竞赛，而奖品就是谁先让路飞疯狂。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

可以这是场无法判定输赢的比赛，因为路飞再次高潮的时候头脑真的一片空白，不知道自己身处何地身边是谁，只是狂乱的抓着手边最近的东西。感觉有人低声呻吟了一下，射进他身体里。

直到被拉进一个吻里的时候，才恢复一点意识，知道是罗的舌尖正推着精液进他嘴里，有点恶心的，因为即使是他自己的那东西也并不好吃。可以他意识到的太晚了，刚要说话就咽了进去。

“啊，真难吃。”

他吐着舌头皱眉头。嘴里残余的液体顺着嘴角流到上下巴，他用手背擦了擦。

“好了好了，非常暖和了。”

顺着要去找自己的衣服，罗拉住他的手腕，用正亢奋着的阴茎顶了顶他的背，意图应该展示的明确。

“我这边，也没完。”

基德更直白的戳了两根指头进路飞有些松软的后穴，手指剪动，有点好奇这个橡胶洞穴的极限在哪儿。  
刚刚高潮过还敏感着的穴口立刻流出先前基德留下的白浊。路飞颤抖了一下，拍掉他的手。

“我累了！腿也好酸。”

而且他觉得饱足的刚刚好，虽然腰和大腿内侧颤抖着酸胀，之前身体偶尔会有的躁动完全没有了，就像是吃了山治给他准备的超大号便当，还顺便偷吃了索隆的之后。已经可以拍着肚皮去甲板晒太阳了。

“我要回去了，娜美他们会担心的。”

说着要走，罗的手却没松，反倒整个人贴过压着他，有些粗重的呼吸喷在他的脖颈上，路飞第一次意识到罗有多高肩膀有多宽，压到他背上的时候像座山一样让他动也不能动。

“你就打算这样晾着我要跑？”

路飞看了眼还狰狞着的小小罗，似乎的确是胀的很不舒服，而且他发现罗的手臂上有几个明显的抓痕，瞬间有些心虚。

“那我用嘴吧？”  
他觉得他的腰真的已经承受不了再一次同级别激烈的‘取暖’。就算他是下一届准海贼王，毕竟在‘取暖’事业上还是新手，并且虎视眈眈看着他的这两个人可是冉冉升起的超新星。

这边罗还犹豫着他的讨价还价，基德已经扶着他的臀部插进去了。

即便已经是当晚的第三次，这世界第一的屁股的紧致度还是跟刚操进去时一样，贴着基德的阴茎为他打开，又紧紧的欢迎般的裹上去，路飞也立刻仰着头发出一声半惊讶半动情的呻吟，似乎之前的抗拒都是假的。

“啊！”

“你！”  
罗对基德怒目而视，抬起手思考如果现在开了room给基德换到三公里外的冻海里会不会就此引发他跟基德的大规模战争，以及更重要的，从此被嘲笑为这种事情大打出手。

思考了一秒，觉得还是眼带雾气，小猫一样呻吟着的15亿船长更重要，刚要用能力，基德抱起路飞，把两个人的交合处摆给罗看，罗的一句脏话几乎破口而出，基德戳了一根手指进沾着精液而发亮的穴口里，和他自己的阴茎并齐。

“来，一起试试？”

他真的很想知道这个橡胶洞穴的极限在哪儿，并且现在跟罗打起来完全没好处。既然已经是三个人开始，那不如就把三个人的快乐利用到极致。锁在船舱的事，不如以后从长计议。

“喂？你想干吗？”

被当成幼儿一样抱着的姿势让路飞相当不悦，而且虽然不明白具体是什么，他也本能的知道不是什么好事。

“嘘嘘嘘。”  
基德贴着他的耳边说话，声音像是鬼魂一样响在他脑子里。  
“会让你舒服的哭出来。”

这时候罗已经靠近，握着自己的勃起，既兴奋又担心被夹断，毕竟他跟基德的尺寸摆在那儿，足够让绝大多数人汗颜。

可是戳进去之后，他发现他的一切担心都是多余的。除了跟基德要近距离接触让他不太舒服，可是路飞更加紧密的包裹补偿了所有不悦，那几乎让他不用动就快泻出来。  
基德眯着眼睛，似乎也是同样感受，只有路飞仰着头尖叫出来。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”

大口的喘着气，好像随时会昏过去。

“抱着我”

罗把路飞搂紧怀里，吻了吻渗着汗的额角，开始有一丁点后悔基德的这个提议，虽然对他们来说这个橡胶身体随时准备好接纳，可是对路飞本人来说似乎也很吃力。

“我要动了。”

他让路飞两条不发力就永远看起来像少年一样的手臂搂着他。

基德已经受不了罗的婆婆妈妈似的开始动起来。

“呜。”

路飞只能尽可能的挺起臀部，方便两个人有些混乱的进出。觉得自己五脏六腑都移了位，难过的眼角都渗出眼泪，五指抓在罗的背上，已经管不了会不会留下抓痕还是伤口。

“放松。”

基德终于良心发现的放慢了动作，配合罗的动作，虽然很难还是把手伸到路飞身前，慢慢的抚慰软塌的分身，尽可能擦着路飞的敏感点插入。

虽然把草帽海贼团团长操哭是件听起来就让人兴奋的事，不过为了这毕竟是路飞的第一次，他不想给他留下什么阴影，也方便下一次在…  
等等，已经开始考虑下一次了吗？该死的。

基德低头在路飞颤抖着的肩膀上留下一个咬痕，发现那很快消失之后尝试着在牙齿上附上霸气，才终于满意的看见一个带着血色的痕迹。

“你，你干什么？”  
路飞转头，有些恼火的瞪着他，殊不知精疲力尽里带着着迷离的眼神勾人的要命。

“别太快忘了我哦。”  
基德舔了舔他眼角的泪痕。  
“至少在我下一次找你之前不要。”

罗只是勾起嘴角嘲讽的瞥了他一眼，想告诉他下一次想都不要想。

不过竟然有默契的跟基德选择同时加速，交替着操向路飞的敏感点，达到一种对于一根来说完全不可能达到的速度。

“啊！！！啊…我的天啊…”

路飞已经不聚焦的眼睛张的老大，连呻吟声都异常破碎，眼泪和口涎汇聚在下巴上。

“要坏掉了！”

“天，好棒！”

“啊！”

终于，在基德的手里颤抖着射出稀薄的精液。然后咬着牙，发狠似的绞动肠道，让两个还有意继续的人领略了橡胶收缩带来的极致刺激，几乎是被强制的高潮了。

看着脸颊湿漉漉贴在自己肩膀上，眼神迷离喘息着的人，罗有些怀疑他是不是故意的。

不过这也一样不可考，他很确定如果再来一次的话路飞一定会开霸气震飞他们两个，而且就像基德之前说的那样。

下一次。虽然他绝对绝对绝对要独享。

基德从路飞身体里退出来，带出一股可观的精液，心里想的是几乎同样的事。低头在路飞被操的发红的屁股上咬了一口，忽略路飞虚弱的痛呼，留下牙印才松口。

“这真是15亿的屁股。”

“啊？”

路飞一向脆生生的嗓音带了几分软绵绵的媚气。光溜溜的趴在罗身上看着他，瞬间就想让他再来一次。不管怎么说，他可是基德啊。

“好累啊。”

可是路飞软绵绵的靠在罗身上，似乎刻意躲着他。再强制做下去会被讨厌吧，罗大概也真的会开room把他踢出去。

基德打了个呵欠，决定未来还很长，掀开薄薄的被子把三个人罩进去。

路飞把头贴在罗的胸口上，没有抗拒基德从后背贴上来，觉得全身都暖哄哄。

……  
……

“要再来找我哟。”

基德朝着登船的路飞挥手。看冷的抱着手臂，踩着草鞋的少年回头跟他做了个鬼脸，然后被船上的橘发女孩敲了头。

“我会去找你的呢。”  
这句话是对自己说的。

罗挑了挑嘴角，转身要走的时候，基德忽然想起来什么似的说。

“你帮他清理了吗？”

“怎么可能有时间…”

罗忽然见鬼了一样望向还没飘远的船上，路飞似乎是转身在看自己裤子后面有什么，然后视线一路向下盯着自己的短裤边缘，似乎有什么从那儿流了出来。  
船上其他人都石化了一样一动不动。

“快跑吧…”

基德忽然有种不好的预感。

“走。”

罗也转身，马上又有一个更坏的预感…

那船上的厨子和剑士看他们船长的眼神…

一旦得知一直舍不得摘取的果实被其他人轻易吃掉了……不知道……

罗盯着远处似乎已经开始炸开的船员们，感觉有几道寒光刀子似的剜过来，似乎又觉得就这么让路飞回船上真的不是一个好主意。

 

 

 

15亿 Fin  
2018 06 14


	3. 三千万

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 索香路

三千万

 

不知道你有没有过这种经历，你从很久很久很久以前就爱上一朵花，那花在你眼里那么完美而又遥不可及，花瓣像是梦中精灵的水晶翅膀，花蕊像是凝聚着的满天星辰。  
它那么美好那么娇弱，仿佛风一吹就会散了，所以你小心翼翼地爱护它照顾它，把它养在心底最纯净的秘密花园里，精心的浇灌，看它一点点开的娇艳，从价值三千万到15亿，你却连接近都不敢，它偶尔向你摆摆细嫩的枝叶，你就能让你从心底里笑的满足。

只是一个不小心，你那视若珍宝的花就被摘了，被两个不相干的混蛋，杀千刀的人渣，该下地狱的魔鬼，从中间折断，嗅了芬芳，尝了花露，揉碎了花瓣，漫不经心的还给你。如果这都还不够让人发疯，那朵花傻乎乎的朝你笑的灿烂。

“不要怪基德和特拉男啦，是我要求的啊。”

作为一个拥有良好教养的绅士，山治希望你永远不要有这样的经历，因为这真他妈的是糟糕透了，这他妈足够让他引以为傲的优雅毁的彻底。  
通常山治嘴边的烟，只叼着的时候比冒烟的时候多，毕竟烟抽多了伤肺也伤皮肤，他还想保留一个良好的形象面对新世界广大的美丽女性。

不过从早上开始他已经抽了三包烟了，被按灭的烟蒂把他围了一圈，像是什么古怪的祭祀仪式，烟蒂扭曲的形状昭示着它们被按熄的时候用了多大力，几乎是泄愤一般的狠压下去，即便这样也卸不掉心里的火，反倒让它烧的更旺，已经快从水蓝色的眼眸里喷出来，金色的发丝里隐约冒出跟鼻孔里一样缭绕的青烟。

门板那边的浴室里路飞还在哼哼唧唧的呻吟，经过了大半天那嗓音听起来依旧嘶哑，那让山治又忍不住想起来那个问题…他究竟让人内射了多少次肚子才会坏成这个样子。

吸进去一口烟，山治觉得自己的肺简直要爆开。

五指插进有些飞扬的发间梳理了一下，溢满脑子的烦躁情绪却只是更乱了。

“路飞！”

他用拳头敲了敲浴室的门，与其说是敲，不如说砸更准确。  
里面的人似乎从混沌中被惊醒了，发出一个虚弱的鼻音，然后才缓缓的开口，完全不符往常核弹爆炸的样子。

“嗯？山治啊，我，我动不了，你用船舱里那个卫生间吧。”

这个蠢货！真的还是完全状况外吗？

“你还好吗？”  
不自觉地听起来有些恼火。

“还，还好啦，就是没有力气，我坐一会儿就好了。”

“把门打开。”

忍不住又有那么一丝丝担心，敲的门摇摇欲坠，里面的动静却没了。  
山治自认识这个蠢货起第无数次的觉得自己无可奈何。只能等了那么一阵子，直到里面持续不断的水声流的他心慌。

对这种蠢货还是应该采取暴力吧？

这样想着，都没注意到另一个人接近了，端着什么东西的索隆直接从后面踹了一脚，锁立刻就断了，门板扇的就像是在经历一场毁天灭地的暴风雨。

一个赤条条的人影躺在地上，淋雨喷头里洒出来的水砸在地面上已经激不起水雾，躺在地上的裸体比他预想的还要苍白上几分，正缩成一个小团牙齿打颤。

“路飞？”

索隆立刻关了水龙头，山治扯过一条浴巾把他们的白痴船长包起来，只留一个湿漉漉的脑袋，有点安慰的发现他只是睡着了。

这真的像是他们的弱智船长干的出来的事儿。气的七窍生烟，还是让他们忍不住微笑出来。

“这个，”  
索隆递给山治一个小瓶子。  
“乔巴说是专门为了… ‘这种情况’发明的药。”

‘这种情况’两个人心照不宣，晴朗了不到两秒钟的表情再次阴的随时打出雷来。

说着索隆伸手要去抱路飞，山治却没有接那小瓶子，直接打横抱起路飞，长腿踹开门走出去。

索隆一愣，还是选择不要在这种地方争吵，和山治一起进了路飞房间，山治把湿掉的浴巾从路飞身上扯掉地时候两个人下意识的避开视线，之后马上又觉得蠢爆了，他们这么小心翼翼的到底还他妈有什么意义。

放下路飞的时候不由得动作大了些，路飞睁开眯缝着的眼睛。

“山治？索隆？”  
刚刚他不是还在浴室里呢吗？  
“真冷啊。”

路飞在自己的被子里缩成一个团，觉得他是不是因为总是打劫冰箱得罪了冰箱之神，最近总是像是被锁在冷柜里一样被这样那样的冻个半死。

“醒了就把这个喝了？”

“什么啊？”

路飞看了他一眼，不过出于对山治递过来的能入口的东西的本能信任，接过来一饮而尽。

“呸呸呸，太难喝了，简直比特拉男的东西还难喝。”

“你说什么？”  
刚压下去的火气噌的一声反扑，索隆问过这个问题自己也马上就后悔了，他本能的觉得路飞的答案不会是他想要的，即便不用他回答他也知道那个答案是什么。

“就是特拉男射出来的东西，腥腥的很难喝。”

路飞就好像在回忆似的皱了一张脸，索隆走过来，抓了他的脸。

“你喝了他的东西？”

“啊，他非得要喂给我，很难喝。”

索隆觉得自己的理智跟大风里的风筝一样被路飞的话吹的无影无踪。觉得这些年的隐忍蠢的可笑。这没脑子的家伙根本毫无羞耻心。

“山治”  
他又看向同样眼睛发黑的厨子，  
“我好饿，我想喝热汤。我也好冷。”

说着他拍了拍已经空到陷下去的肚子，披在身上的被子掉到大腿上，刚才惊慌中来不及看清的吻痕和齿印一览无遗，从肩膀到胸口，胯骨上还有不太明显的两个大手印。

认识这么久了，路飞的这种体质他们也都知道，普通的攻击除非刀伤根本无法留下痕迹，把霸气用在这种地方真是让人牙痒的有创意。

这是在示威？还是宣誓主权？还是赤裸裸嘲笑？

“这是他们两个人留的？”

索隆的手指从他的肩膀滑下到胸口，追着似乎不太规则的轨迹，吻痕的轻重也不大一样，一种只是浅浅的粉红色的，看起来颇暧昧，似乎留下的人只是想留下标记，另一种红的发紫，里面还嵌着牙印，似乎是刻意让他觉得疼才能印象深刻。 

“嗯，应该是吧，他们就是帮我‘取暖’，我不知道什么时候留下的。”

路飞低头看着自己的胸口，似乎自己也没注意，只是不在乎的看了一眼，只在索隆的手指刮到他的乳头时微微颤抖了一下。

那是很微弱的一点儿动作，不过山治和索隆都敏锐的捕捉到了。索隆的手指按在他的乳头上，碾压了一下。

“取暖？”

路飞似痛非痛的眯了一点儿眼睛，刚刚连续高潮过不到12小时，他觉得他的身体虚空的像是罩上了海楼石，皮肤又敏感的像是刚剥开羊膜的幼崽。

“不舒服啦。”  
路飞向后退了一点身子躲开，  
“我不想再这么‘取暖’了，腰很疼，腿也很疼。”

说着他抬起一点屁股揉了揉自己的腰，屁股上那个渗着血色的牙印格外显眼，晃的索隆眼球刺痛，太阳穴跟着涨到微微跳动。

“你让他们操你，咬你屁股，留下满身痕迹，我连碰你一下都不行是吗？”

索隆抓着路飞的脸拉近自己，路飞印象里索隆从未有过如此愤怒的时刻，两条眉毛锐利的几乎能刺破皮肤，仅剩一只的眼睛眯成一个只有战斗时才有的形状，这样直直的盯着他，甚至有些可怕。里面的火光烧的他连自己的影子都看不清楚。

“索隆，你生气了？为什么？”

他习惯性的歪歪头，瓮声瓮气的问着他不懂的问题，索隆的手却定住他。

“你跟他们做了多少次才成了这幅样子？”

“诶？你是说取暖吗？大概…”

索隆没有让他继续，只是直接封住他的嘴，用他自己的薄唇。人家说薄唇的人都天生薄情，那他是得有多爱这个蠢货才能从三千万忍到15亿，忍到让人抢了先。  
他怕路飞继续说下去他可能真的会嫉妒到疯掉。近乎撕咬的吻着这个他精心守护却被其他人糟蹋掉的护的珍宝，已经在乎不了被吻着的人根本没有反抗的意思，直到尝到血腥味才放开。

“索隆？”

路飞沾着血的嘴唇因为不稳的呼吸上下起伏，盯着眼神里漾着黑气的索隆。

“你怎么了？你为什么生气？是因为我跟…”

还是没有回答，索隆只是抓着他的肩膀把他按回床上，低头压着深浅不一的痕迹狠狠地咬下去。

“好疼啊！”

他下意识的出拳，伸长的橡胶手臂轻易把无防备的索隆打的脸歪了歪嘴脸出血。

“你，你怎么了索隆？”

马上意识到不对，可是至少应该告诉他他为什么生气不是吗？可是索隆仍旧没有回答他的意思，擦掉嘴角的血迹，索隆整个人看起来像是狂躁的魔鬼。

大掌张开再次把他按回去，路飞想再挣扎两只手却被抓住，山治吐掉了香烟全力压着他的手，看着他的眼睛里除了愤怒似乎还有些绝望。

“你们？…”

接下来带着烟草味儿的舌尖就已经闯进嘴里了，混着还新鲜的血腥味儿，尝起来就像是彻底放弃。

迷惑之间，双腿已经被蛮力掰开，后穴被毫无防备的侵入，对于他这种体质来说，也是过于粗鲁了。  
“呃！”

路飞惊叫了一声弓起身子，从山治的吻里挣脱出来，两只手却没逃出来。

山治的看着他的眼神里有三分心疼，七分决绝，百分百信念被打破的愤怒，看着路飞被强制进入，毫无节奏可言的冲撞让单薄的身体颤抖着似乎随时会裂开。

“索隆！好疼啊！”

身体上的疼对他来说尚比不过卡普的真爱铁拳，大概是心灵上的震撼让路飞真的慌了…索隆和山治吗？  
他们似乎真的生气了，因为他们是除了萨博和艾斯以外，最让他觉得’可以依赖’的人，是无论自己做了多蠢的事都可以被原谅的存在…正愤怒到做着让他觉得会疼的事…那就真的是他自己做了糟糕的事情让他们生气了。 

恐惧让那疼痛无限被放大，不知不觉的咬着嘴唇，眼泪刷刷的掉下来模糊了视线，没注意到手上的桎梏松开了，山治最先发现路飞在哭。

“路飞？”

那个总是傻笑的白痴船长似乎没听到他声音似的只是哭，眼泪把睫毛打湿成一缕缕的，挂着泪珠忽闪，像是种精致的艺术品，像是那朵傻乎乎的小花。  
山治忽然觉得自己蠢的无可救药，自己明明爱的只是它绽放的灿烂的样子。

“停下来，你这个变态绿藻头！”  
索隆也不再动，只是喘着粗气，看路飞哭的眼泪模糊。觉得自己像是钻进死胡同的老鼠被撞痛了脑袋清醒过来，又从一种狂躁掉进了另一种。

他抱着哭个不停的路飞。

“对不起。我就是，”

“你们为什么要生气？”  
路飞带着浓浓的鼻音。  
“是因为我和基德还有罗取暖了吗？”

就算再蠢他也该想到了。

“那不是取暖，路飞，没有人那样…取暖。”  
山治有些犹豫的措辞，索隆几乎咬牙切齿的接下去  
“那是相爱的两个成年人才能做的事情，你和罗跟基德，那样是不对的。”

“为什么？”  
在好奇心上仍旧不超过五岁。

“因为那只跟相爱的人做。”   
山治说。 

“我爱你们啊。”   
路飞皱皱鼻子，似乎又要哭出来。 

山治和索隆被这轻易说出来的表白激的心脏微颤，可是随即又有点悲哀的想到他们这个白痴船长可能根本连 ‘我爱你’是什么意思都没搞清楚。 

“我也爱你。”   
山治有点无奈的说，看向路飞的眼神里忍不住多了点怜惜。   
“不过一般得先真正确认了彼此的心意之后才能上床…就是你说的 ‘取暖’。” 

“那索隆现在这样也不对？”

说着，他动了动腰，索隆还被紧紧裹在温暖湿热体内的阴茎跟着受到更多的挤压，几乎让他把持不住的想要再动起来，认识路飞至少清心寡欲，认识路飞之后洁身自好，没什么性经验的索隆无从比较，至少想象过的路飞跟真实存在他身下的这个完全无法比拟。

他觉得他就这么稀里糊涂的打开了一扇门，并且立刻上瘾。

“是，不对。对不起。我们，”

说着对不起，索隆却舍不得真的退出来，天人交战的想不如将错就错，那刚刚他那番说教到底有什么用处？

“诶？我还觉得这样挺不错的，跟吃肉的感觉差不多，很舒服很满足。”  
像是作证自己观点似的自己动了动，肠道紧贴着索隆的勃起按摩，让剑士实际意义上的抖了一下。

“那你也不能…”再一开口，索隆才知道知道的嗓子都哑了几分，声音低的像是隆隆的雷声。路飞还在不知分寸的自己动着屁股，穴口裹着他的阴茎套弄。  
“跟谁都做你懂吗？”

“跟索隆和山治可以吧？”  
路飞觉得放松之后肚子里那团小火苗又被他自己撩拨的烧起来。还是轻轻的摆着腰，一只手摸到山治的腿间，抚摸已经隆起似乎是被困的很不舒服的小怪兽。 

“你知道你在干什么吗？”  
山治惊的嘴都合不上，被路飞抚摸的喉咙发紧，声音都抖了一点点。看路飞反弓着身子，伸手去解山治的腰带。

“你们是生气我跟他们两个取暖没跟你们一起吗？那我们现在也可以啊。”  
虽然他很饿又很累，如果能让山治和索隆不再生气也没什么，何况他没说谎。‘取暖’现在是他除了吃肉和打架外第三享受的事情，如果能和山治和索隆一起舒服，那就更好了。

说着他已经把小山治解放出来，双手握住根部，五指穿过并不浓密的金色毛发，歪着头含进嘴里吮吸，用津液把颜色很浅的小山治舔的湿润发亮。  
索隆也握着他的腿动起来，这次是缓缓的，路飞随着他的插入发出一声低声的呻吟，软软糯糯的，是索隆和山治午夜时分最淫秽的梦里也想像不出的诱惑。

“嗯…”

“你真的很爱这种事儿是吗？”

索隆忍不住加大力气，剑刺一样的挺动，被欲望压低的磁性声音回荡在路飞小小的卧室里，就跟每次战斗前自报家门说 ‘我是罗罗诺亚·索隆’ 时一样透着几分危险。

“索隆你的声音真好听，感觉皮肤都麻了。”

路飞吐出山治的阴茎，握在手里细细按摩，如往常一样笑嘻嘻的看着索隆，却为索隆的再次刺入半舒爽半疼痛的眯了眯眼睛，伸出一只手到身下，握着索隆半截露在他身体外的阴茎，滚烫的抓在手心里，稍微给它改了个方向。

“在这里。”

就像是总能闻着味儿找到肉一样，路飞从不会亏待自己，敏感点被撞到之后，他舒服的呻吟了一声，双腿勾着索隆结实的腰身拉向自己。

“索隆，就是那儿，再用力。”

“你真是…”

索隆干脆抱着路飞的腿，双手握住饱满的臀瓣微微用力掰开，全力干进去。

“好棒！索隆！唔啊！”  
迷离的眯着眼睛，乳头都跟着兴奋的颤抖。

山治丝毫没有意料到路飞会在床上是这种风格，伸手用总是夹烟的两根手指捏住路飞的一侧乳头，路飞毫不吝啬的给予一声呻吟，并且按了只小手在山治骨节分明的大掌上，像是怕他离开。

“山治，嗯。”

山治奖赏似的揉了一把掌下的胸部，那是意料之中的橡胶质地，却是不敢置信的美梦成真。他们究竟是多蠢才等了这么久？  
恍惚间早就胀硬的欲望又被路飞含进嘴里，不知道起不起错觉总觉得路飞是刻意在讨好他们两个，一边勾着脚摆着屁股迎合索隆恶狠狠的冲撞，一边在品尝自己最喜欢的美食似的把山治的阴茎含在嘴里吮吸，舌头舔着糖果似的顺着凸起的血管滑动。

如果这是真的，山治不知道还是感动还是说他贪婪。

路飞的嘴天杀的美好，粉红的嘴唇裹着他阴茎的画面美好的简直让人怀疑是在做梦，  
似乎是想帮他确认，路飞张开喉咙更深的把他含进去。

“操！”

紧致的喉咙把他夹的爽翻天，整个人视觉可见的哆嗦了一下。  
他曾经在哪儿听说过，橡胶果实的拥有者十有八九都是被囚在王宫贵族宅院里的禁脔，看来不完全是市井里的有色谣言，这橡胶身体的确有天生优势，简直就是为性爱而生。

口腔和后穴同样紧致，不论怎样的插入都适应良好，每一寸皮肤摸上去都是柔韧有弹性。山治着迷的沿着路飞的胸腹抚摸，已经被剑士干的浑身抖动的路飞像是要坏掉了一样颤抖。

“他们也是这么干你的吗？船长？”  
叫船长而不是路飞，说明索隆还是很生气。连带操着路飞的动作也是恶狠狠的。  
“像这样？”

“嗯”  
卖力的吞咽山治，路飞只能从鼻腔里发出一个意味不明的单音，想摇头又想点头，结果只是不自觉的收缩了喉咙，夹的山治眼前几乎闪过白光，索隆这时候不知道是不是故意的拍了一把路飞的屁股，让那已经发红的小屁股微微颤颤的抖动了一下，路飞浑身都跟着哆嗦了一下，把山治含的更深，让意犹未尽的海上第一厨师迎来人生中不是第一次，却是最激烈的一次高潮。来不及完全从路飞嘴里抽出来，只能射进他嘴里，剩下的半截射了他满脸，挂在眯缝着眼睛的睫毛上。

路飞想也没想的把嘴里的那部分吞下去，终于解放的嘴里马上滑出一声不伪装的

“啊啊啊啊！索隆！好厉害！”

索隆真的很猛，像是部机器一样，干的他屁股几乎都麻痹了，如果不是这是他一天之内的第四次，早就射的一塌糊涂，即便是第四次，他也很接近了，可是索隆似乎一点快要到了的意思都没有，只是继续折磨他被胯骨撞的通红的小屁股。

“你没回答呢？他们也是这么干你的？像这样？”

“唔！啊！是，不是。”

迟钝如路飞也知道索隆还在生气，可是他真的不知道还怎么回答。  
只觉得索隆的撞击竟然又猛了几分，仅凭后穴的刺激，他就快要射出来。

“那你说，是谁操的你比较爽？”

“是，是索隆啊，最喜欢索隆了啊啊啊啊！”

路飞喊着索隆的名字高潮了，不知道是因为肠道的收缩还是’最喜欢索隆了’，剑士从喉咙里发出一声低吼，直接释放在橡胶屁股里。

“索隆好厉害，”  
路飞喘着粗气，向后仰坐着，像是怀孕了一样摸着自己依旧平坦的有些凹陷的腹部，讨好似的说。  
“肚子都填满了。”

山治用指头蹭了一把路飞还沾着他精液的嘴唇，觉得自己大概青筋已经凸出来。

“最喜欢索隆了？？？？”  
这是当他不存在吗？

“山治也最喜欢了！山治做的肉最好吃！山治也最好吃！”  
路飞立刻扑过去，抱着山治的肩膀，把头贴上去。

意识到 ‘最好吃’ 的是什么，自诩优雅稳重的厨子也红了脸。

“喂！不是刚说过最喜欢我？！”

“你喂什么？你这个变态剑士！内射他又会坏肚子。”

“不是有乔巴的药吗？！”

“你是魔鬼吗？内射之后再喂药给他吃！？”

看着在哪儿都吵的起来的两个人，路飞笑的像是只餍足的猫。  
“啊，满足满足谢谢款待。”  
然后用手指好奇的摸着脸上山治留下的东西。转头歪着脸朝山治笑的更开。  
“我饿了。”

末了用还有些湿的黑发蹭了蹭山治的胸口。  
山治几乎可以预想到未来他的冰箱要多难守住，不过，现在，这一刻，还有一个关于他没满足的欲望和男人的尊严的问题亟待解决。

抓住想下床去穿衣服的路飞，扳住肩膀直接推倒，究竟谁让他更舒爽还的加一个候选人。

“不要啊，山治，好累啊，唔！”

不过山治已经把他抱到腿上插入了，双手托着他的小屁股猛的顶上去。 

而索隆给自己找了新工作，就着路飞肩膀上原本的牙印和吻痕一个重新咬上去，全都覆盖上他的霸气。

“索隆，好疼。”

路飞扭过头用罩着水气的眼睛看着索隆，可怜兮兮的样子倒是像是种邀请，配着山治的阴茎插着他屁股的画面，索隆骂了声脏话发现自己又硬了。

路飞没有错过小索隆亢奋的站起来的样子，朝索隆嘻嘻笑着，小手捏着自己的屁股掰开，五指陷进肉里，把被山治干的响着水声的后穴露给索隆。

“一起来吧。”

“操！”   
索隆和山治一起骂出来，忍不住摸了摸鼻子下方，想擦掉还好没有真的流下来的液体。 

“今天，一定要让你再哭出来。”

索隆说着插进去，路飞难耐又疲倦的一小声惊呼很快就被一连串呻吟声盖过去。

门外面，来关心病人的小驯鹿没拿稳手里的瓶子，转身哭着朝罗宾的船舱跑过去，说 ‘完了，路飞要死了，他哭的声音都哑了！’

之后的某天，又在撞见山治把餐桌上的碗碟推掉碎了满地，又把他们船长按在餐桌上之后崩溃了一次。

‘山治疯了，他要吃掉路飞了！！’

之后娜美在山治索隆和路飞头上各敲了一个包。（索隆：这次没我为什么要敲！娜美：补上橘子树底下那次！）  
三个人终于把限制级行为范围在卧室内了。

当然这都是后话了。

再然后罗开着潜水艇尾随，刚好遇见基德带了一吨肉来’诱捕’路飞，两个人没等被桑尼号上的炮弹炸飞，就先自己打起来，和萨博过来发飙的事…那就更是后话了。 

 

三千万. Fin  
2018.06.15


	4. 零

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 萨路

先说不要太当真，这就是篇同人，真实的船长只属于尾田，目前还是在跟恶势力奋斗，八成连小丁丁的第二功能还没有开发。  
这系列私设为“小婊子”系列，船长对sex的定义跟吃肉差不多，最多只能做到不吃陌生人给的东西。  
敲这篇我也内心挣扎了很久，觉得是不是搞坏了船长的形象，而且三千万的结尾也挺明显是想完结了的。（为了敲这篇还去偷摸的改掉了两个字。）

不过最后还是决定加一发萨路，为啥呢？  
因为任性。

总之决定读之前你要知道，这是两篇3p文的后续，所以狗血和辣眼睛齐飞，OOC与八点档一色。   
如果你觉得三千万的结尾就还好了，这篇就不建议看下去了。 虽然不OOC无PWP  
这篇的确是过分了。我岁数大了，已经经不住群殴了。

 

TAT 

 

TAT 

 

TAT 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

零

 

 

那天萨博刚刚拿了信息回来，急降的暴雨打湿了他的大衣和帽子，水珠沿着帽檐滴成一串新的小小雨幕，整个世界在萨博眼前潮湿而又模糊。

通常取信息这种差事已经早不在他的工作范围，不过地点接近桑尼号的另当别论。

吸饱水的布料贴着身上沉重并且不舒服，不过踏上甲板的时候萨博仍旧心潮澎湃，即便他已经试着压制了一路，并且一直告诉自己上一次见到路飞不过是2个月之前，他的弟弟不可能高了矮了胖了瘦了，最多只可能是稍长了一些发梢，看见他就会开心的喊着 ‘萨博’ 朝他扑过来，心满意足的在他手臂间笑成一个小孩子，跟十几年前还在哥亚王国时一样。

很奇妙的，经过了这么多年的尘封，记忆一股脑的涌回来时，那个小男孩笑缺一颗牙的样子仍旧如此鲜明。   
就如同他一旦接近他弟弟的范围，就无法做到让自己的心脏不去兴奋的狂跳。   
仿佛他的脑子，他的心脏，他的血液有自己的想法和主意，或者它们已经不经自己同意的归属了其他人，它们只是暂存在他的身体里，却无时不刻不在为接近另一个人做准备。

回想一下桑尼号上的航海士小姐看到他时的表情其实颇古怪，除了平时会有的惊讶之余似乎还有些许其他的东西。  
人其实是很有趣很复杂的生物，他不动声色的观察着其他人，殊不知身后还有一面单面透视镜，连他自己都没发觉的小秘密早就被人收进眼里。

不过当时即将要看见弟弟的喜悦挂弯了他的眼角，泛着雾气的雨幕模糊了视线也模糊了脑子，他连那么明显的’恐惧’都没看清，只是跟瞪着眼睛的橘发小姐比了个 ‘嘘’的手势，踏着雨声走近他弟弟的船舱。 

里面的人不知是过于急切还是根本已经不屑于掩饰，以至于连门都没有关紧，以至于他无法假设是什么其他人占据了他弟弟的卧室，即便他单从一个鼻息就能确定那一定是路飞的声音。 

那正甜腻的呻吟着就好像沁满了蜜糖，随着肉体的拍打声撞进他的耳朵，萨博整个人定在那儿，任凭一声声 ‘索隆啊’ 侵进他的心脏，混乱了脑子，凉了血液，抬起的手指都是颤抖的，把门缝推来了仅可以容纳他一只眼睛的一点点，

他天真可爱的弟弟不着寸缕，抓着床沿匍匐在剑士的身下，饱满的臀部被剑士的大掌抓着掰开，粉红的后穴努力的吞吐着剑士的阴茎。

“索隆，干我，就这样！”

他眼神迷离的仰着头，被情欲撕扯的口齿不清。   
房间里，喘息着的两个人把昏暗的光线切割成灰黑色的影子，裹着闪电的云层隆隆的响着雷声。 

门缝里的画面像是一场不能停止的电影，而门外的整个世界都被点了暂停键。

他第一感觉是愤怒，当然，宝贝的弟弟，那么幼小那么纯真那么可爱，他怎么可以被人压在身下侵犯。  
可是他19岁了，忽然间萨博想到，他已经是价值15亿的草帽海贼团团长，他已经不再是那个听说圣诞老人不是真的就哭个没完的小男孩。  
他会有欲望，会有喜欢的人，那不是他可以愤怒的理由，就像是终有一天他会彻底离开自己一样。  
然后那撞击在胸腔里的愤怒转成了恐惧。

“嗯啊，索隆，给我，我要，”

更可怕的，他发现自己硬了。

……  
……

克尔拉不懂他们的参谋长究竟怎么了，  
的确他工作起来还是往常的样子，精密仪器一样准确高效且一丝不苟，这次回来则更甚，他把自己关在办公室里没日没夜的工作，连偶尔会出现的小抱怨都不见了。  
通常从桑尼号回来之后他的直属长官总是会看起来更亲切那么一些，就好像是去桑尼号上补充了人情味。这也是为什么他们睁一只眼闭一只眼的看着参谋总长在大家忙的焦头烂额的情况里偷偷溜走。 

可是这次不对，萨博非但没有兴高采烈的跟他们反复唠叨他的弟弟又变得多优秀多可爱，反倒是抽空了最后一丝灵魂一样，眼睛里那最后一点儿温情也熄灭了，还是在微笑，却冷漠的像是个机器。 

警报器被触发了的消息让克尔拉惊慌了一阵子，究竟是什么人能偷袭防御重重的革命军基地，被告知一切正常可能只是机械故障之后，她终于松了一口气，可是瘫在椅子里之后又隐隐觉得不安，总觉得压抑着的空气是在酝酿暴风雨。 

……

窗台传来一点响动，萨博从文件里抬头，以为是风吹开了窗子，却看见一个四肢纤瘦的人影蹲在窗台上，单手按着草帽，狂风只是吹的杂乱无章的刘海儿拂过明亮的笑脸。 

“萨博！” 

小小的人影从窗台上一跃而下，没了遮挡的大风吹的桌子上的文件纷飞，路飞从雪片一样的纸片间穿过抱住刚站起来的萨博。

“路飞。”   
萨博低头看着这个四肢抻长像是怕他跑了似的缠着他的少年。伸手揉了揉他的头发，觉得快结成冰的心脏里总算是找回一些温度。   
“你怎么来了？”

“你来看我怎么不告诉我。”  
路飞扁着嘴挤着眉头撒娇，通常他不会对任何人露出这种姿态，但是对萨博可以。 

“航海士小姐告诉你的？” 

“恩。” 

萨博不知道怎样继续，如果是航海士告诉路飞他去过，那么是不是就说明他知道自己看见他跟剑士…  
不知不觉的心就沉了几分，简直就快感觉不到它还跳动。萨博把路飞从身上拎下去。 

“我最近很忙，你先回去吧。” 

“我不！萨博你是生气了吧？”   
路飞又想朝萨博接近，萨博在路飞的体温接近他之前单手把他隔开。 

“我没有，路飞。我只是累了。” 

“是因为看到我跟索隆在一起了吗？”   
路飞让他意外的直接，他一时不知道如何回答，就好像是默认。 

“萨博是讨厌我了吗？” 

“怎么会？” 

“那你为什么会不想见我？” 

为什么？萨博怎么可能不懂。   
自从那天血不受控的流向某个地方，这十几年来说不清道不明的感觉忽然就说的通了，一如那些影影绰绰的梦境，和刚认识就无来由的想亲近。 

也许十几年前就已经开始迷恋了吧，这么多年的积淀，非但没让它消失，反倒像是火山一样危险了。   
只是忽然撞见剑士和路飞的那场意外，让他提前爆发了，虽然，他也明白，那只是迟早的事。

可是为什么要躲呢？ 

见萨博一直没有说话，路飞急的几乎团团转。 最后拾起最后一根稻草似的决绝，朝萨博小婴儿似的张开手臂。

“萨博你抱抱我。” 

“你回去吧，我今天还得忙一阵子。” 

萨博连伸出去揉路飞头发的那只手都有些许迟疑。 

“萨博，”   
路飞的声音都颤抖了几分，他已经失去了艾斯，所以特别珍惜萨博的失而复得。 如果他知道跟索隆和山治亲密的结果会是萨博就此不再理他，那他宁愿一开始就在那个小破岛上冻死好了。 一发狠，干脆跳起来把萨博扑进宽大的办公椅里，手臂紧紧的缠着萨博的后背，脸贴着他哥哥结实的胸口，发现原来那里跳的并不像是表面上那么风平浪静。   
而且屁股下面压着的热度他并不陌生，所以说萨博也是…

“操我吧，萨博。” 

路飞坐在他腿上，柔软有弹性的身体隔着几层布料也撩的他心痒难耐，这种感觉并不陌生，他只是一直选择忽视罢了。 

“你知道你在说什么吗？” 

“恩。” 

“我是你哥哥。” 

“我知道。” 

“如果这样这么做了，我们就都回不去了。” 

“没关系，如果是萨博的话。” 

路飞伸手去捧他的脸，看着他哥哥蓝色的冰眸，想再次告诉他是萨博的话怎样都可以。可是却被躲开。萨博站起来把他的弟弟放在椅子上，走向门口。   
路飞丧气的垮下肩膀，却在门落锁的声音响起来抬起头，惊讶里掺着惊喜。之后窗子也被老实的关好，厚重的窗帘一点点吞掉了窗外的光线，也拦住了最后一点狂风敲击玻璃的声音，屋子里一下子安静的让人汗毛树立。  
只有萨博向他走来的脚步声，路飞看着他解开衬衫领口上的领巾，白色的丝绸被随意的扔在地上，修长的五指解开衬衫上的扣子。他忍不住吞咽了一下，看萨博解开第三颗的时候也走到了桌子旁边。 

手臂一划，满桌子的文件钢笔和装饰品就落了一地，下一秒他被托着腋窝架起，眼前忽然天旋地转，变成书桌上方的天花板，灰金色的方格子一尘不染，很快加入了萨博的脸和宽阔的肩膀，表情里有不同以往的狂躁，一点点放大，很快压上他的嘴唇，舌尖抵上他的牙齿时，他顺从的张开，同时抬了抬屁股方便萨博扯掉他的小短裤，手勾上萨博的脖子想加重这个吻，萨博却放开他。 

“路飞。” 

“诶？” 

他不解的盯着上方的萨博，灯从天花板直射下光线，这个角度萨博的脸看起来有些阴沉。 

“我爱你。”   
萨博说，眼神温柔的像是藏着满天星河。   
“你要知道我和你做这个是因为我爱你。也许从我们还在垃圾山时就开始了说不定。” 他抓起路飞的脚，吻了吻白皙的脚背。   
“我不希望你认为我和你做这个仅仅是因为肉欲，我想要你，但是那是因为我爱你。” 

路飞大大的长着眼睛，连嘴都惊讶的合不上，  
眼眶不知不觉就湿了，咬着嘴唇，眼睛汪成两只小海星似的。

一跟萨博在一起就特别爱哭，就好像会变成那个挂着鼻涕的爱哭鬼。

“萨博…”

他路飞的脸颊上轻轻啄了一下。  
“那么我要开始了哦”

顺着伸了一根指头进路飞的后穴，指头沿着肠壁摸索按摩。不急不缓的，一点点按摩，另一只手握着路飞没有体毛的腋窝，宽大的手掌轻松的帮他撑住身子，拇指刻意按在乳头上，指腹轻轻的刮蹭。   
萨博看着他的弟弟，绯红着脸颊，整个身体随着他指头的动作轻轻颤抖。  
不知道是不是恶魔果实的关系，这副明明是男人的身体…有着男性第二性征的，肌肉不发达但是结实的…似乎又有着女性的柔美，他的肩膀女孩子一样单薄，腰身纤细，臀部却很紧翘，衬的后腰上的弧线勾人似的明显，点缀着两个浅浅的腰窝。  
脸孔也是，已经成年的人却有着十几岁少年稚嫩的样子，还没推掉婴儿肥的脸颊嫩的似乎能掐出水来，黑色的大眼睛里闪着青涩和天真，红唇里滑出来的呻吟确实极致的情色。 

让萨博忽然想到传说中的梦魔，靠吸取男人或者女人的精气而活的妖物，也是这样兼具两性和禁忌的美，确保让男人女人都无非从他营造的淫秽梦境中醒来。   
一如现在的自己。 

 

“不用了，萨博，你可以直接来。”

路飞有些难耐的扭着腰，向萨博的手指把自己的敏感点送过去，在它顺利抵达时满足的呻吟了一下，软绵绵的叫了声‘萨博啊’

“不想让你受伤。”  
也有点惊讶于路飞良好的接纳性，想到橡胶果实的能力，又觉得释然了。只是他弟弟咬着嘴唇难耐扭动的样子实在是胜景，让他愿意忍住自己的欲望，低头含住了路飞勃起了的分身，手指仍旧向着肠壁上微硬的小点进攻。

“哈啊！”  
双重的刺激让路飞叫出来，五指插进萨博的发间，似乎想把他拉开却实际上压着萨博的头让他更靠近。

“就是那里！”  
也许是一开始的启蒙就太过大胆，路飞对性事为什么羞耻心，何况快感总是让他忘乎所以。  
萨博总是无论在何时都懂得怎么照顾好他这个小弟弟，伸了两根手指操着路飞的屁股，吸吮着他同样可爱的分身，原本抓着路飞膝盖的一只手顺着腰侧摸上去，重新捏住早就激动的挺立的乳头。

“呃！好热！”

路飞觉得全身都是萨博的舌头和手，不知道哪个让他更热，肚子里的那团火烧的他脑子都快到快坏掉了，只能不自觉地向萨博嘴里送着自己，落回去的时候敏感点就会狠狠的被戳中，很快就受不了的要涌出什么来。

“呃哈！快出来了！啊啊啊啊！”  
说着，他感觉萨博捏在他乳头上的手转动了一下，他那原本就要控制不住的闸门不受控的打开，从分身里涌出去，后穴里的手指一直没有停下进攻，导致射精持续了一阵子才结束，他整个人敏感的缩成一团。之后才瘫到桌子上喘着粗气，看萨博抬起头，眯缝着眼睛看着他，用拇指指腹蹭掉嘴角残留的一点点白浊液体。

“很难喝啊，萨博，吐出来吧。”  
不知道为什么，自己的精液被萨博吃下去这件事让他羞的瞬间红了脸。萨博只是笑笑，亲着他的脸颊，在他耳边说话。

“想把你整个人都吃进去。”

“那么开动吧，”  
他抬起根部酸胀的大腿勾住萨博。  
“想要你进来。”

萨博的手指很好，但是他更想要萨博，这已经无关欲望，单纯只是想要真正的萨博。  
所以刻意眯了一点眼睛，咬着下唇，至少这招对索隆和山治次次好用，无论他提什么过分的要求。

果然萨博的眼睛暗了一些，滚烫的阴茎贴上他还敏感着的穴口时，他发出一点点急不可耐的小声音。萨博握着他的臀部，却与他意料相反的看起来有点生气。

“你对别人也用过这招是吧？”

“啊嗯！”

萨博的问题和阴茎一起插进身体，路飞仰着头呻吟决定忽略萨博的问题。  
手摸着腹部，好像在确认萨博阴茎的位置。

“好深啊，萨博，插，插到这儿了！哈！”

他的整个人随着萨博的挺入摆动，身下的实木书桌都跟着晃动。

“你还没回答我呢，路飞。”  
萨博享受着他弟弟美感的身体，肠道近乎贪婪的夹着他的阴茎。饱满的小屁股贴着他的腹肌和胯骨，想起那天剑士操着路飞的样子，不自觉的也握住他弟弟的橡胶屁股，五指陷进丰满的肉里，掰开。更深的干进去，第一次觉得自己幼稚的像是个5岁孩子，虽然他5岁的时候已经懂的什么叫权且忍让。  
“你都跟谁做过了？”

“啊！”  
不知道为什么抽插的刚刚好的萨博忽然凶猛起来，撞着他的前列腺，猛的他几乎招架不住，手肘撑在桌面上，手掌扣住桌面才能不被撞出去，带的结实的书桌都隐约发出吱嘎响声。  
“山治…和索隆，啊，还有罗，跟基德。啊！”

“还有罗跟基德？”  
干着路飞的随之又大力了些，路飞倒到桌子上，凸起的蝴蝶骨硌在坚硬的桌面上相当不舒服，萨博的阴茎干在屁股里，又爽的他像是刚吃了一大块儿上好的烤腿肉，所以连叫了几声，又痛又满足。

“啊嗯啊，第一次，哈，在一个很冷的，小岛上，取暖，嗯，之后就没有，啊啊啊。” 

路飞表情里的一丝丝痛苦萨博没有错过，几乎使出全部意志力才能迫使自己从那极致的炽热挤压中停下来，伸手抱着路飞坐到椅子上，让路飞两条细瘦的手臂搭搂着他的脖子，托着他的小屁股开始新一轮的抽插。 

“所以你第一次是跟罗他们两个？”   
萨博能差不多猜出来，一定是罗或者基德，很可能是基德开始的，否则就凭路飞自己一辈子也不可能忽然想要开发屁股的新功能，厨子和剑士会一直隐忍，而他自己还会一直欺骗自己意识不到自己的感觉。

说起来他可能还得感谢那两个混蛋。  
可他会吗？  
他不会。   
他的宝贝弟弟随着他的冲撞在他耳边忘情的呻吟着，湿热的呼吸洒在他的耳边，细瘦结实的小腰随着他的抽插摇摆，圆溜溜饱满的小屁股也随着微颤。 

一想到他宝贝弟弟这么诱人的表情和身体被人看光，被他们染指…并且是在他之前…就觉得一定得活剐了他们才能让他觉得好过一些。   
怎么能就这样放他回去呢，如果就这样由着他，不知道还会不经意之间勾引多少人。

“你生气了吗？”   
路飞猜到，他真的不想让萨博因为自己生气，于他来说萨博是他这世界上最重要的人也不为过。虽然桑尼号上的所有人都是，特别是索隆和山治，可是如果萨博不开心，他真的会难过的哭出来。 所以搂在萨博脖子上的手臂紧了些，贴在萨博的耳边，嘴唇有意的蹭着萨博的耳垂，小声说

“不要生气嘛，哥哥。” 

‘哥哥’那个词被听进耳朵的时候，萨博的身体颤抖了一下，宽阔背上的肌肉一绷，连带体温都瞬间升高了一点，几乎要烧坏他的脑袋。 

“你说什么？”   
路飞很少叫他和艾斯 ‘哥哥’，平时总是艾斯萨博个没完，每次他这么叫他都让萨博心情一荡。特别是现在这种情况下，路飞软绵绵的挂在他身上，小屁股吞着他的阴茎。 

“别生气啊，萨博。” 

“不是，你刚刚叫我的。” 

“哥哥，啊！”

萨博抱着路飞站起来，阴茎随之插的更深，路飞咬着牙尖叫了一声，被放到桌子上，仍旧是搂着萨博的脖子，两条腿挂在他的腰上，只是屁股的一半坐在桌子上面，方便萨博的阴茎加速冲刺。

“再叫我。” 

“哥哥啊！给我，哥哥！” 

路飞一声声甜腻腻的叫着他，翘在肚子上的分身随着他的插入一下下的蹭在他的腹肌上，很快路飞就颤抖再一次高潮，发出一声高亢的。 

“哥哥！！！！！” 

让他也几乎马上射出来，门外却传来一阵敲门声，并且由轻变重，似乎很着急。

路飞不敢出声，可是萨博的干着他的动作一刻为止，刚刚高潮过的身体极其敏感，收紧的肠道受了比以往在强烈的刺激，激烈的他几乎痉挛，只能咬着下唇避免自己叫出来，希望这门的隔音效果还好，满屋子的肉体撞击声门外听不到。 

只是似乎萨博毫不在意，干着路飞的动作甚至更剧烈了些，看他仍旧固执的不肯出声，把路飞的头按在自己的肩膀上，示意他咬自己。

门外的人还没有离开的意思，最后喊了声，

“参谋长？您在里面吗？”

他听得出那是他一个亲卫兵欧姆奇的声音，他也许是拿到了下面人的紧急情报，一定得找到人及时汇报才行。

“参谋长？” 

门外的人很固执，敲门的声音又急促了一些，并且似乎在自言自语些什么，开始试着拧门上的锁。路飞的心都快从嗓子里跳出来了，他自己其实毫不在乎，不过他不希望哥哥的参谋长形象被 ‘在办公桌上操一个男人’ 这样的丑闻玷污，何况被操的那个人还是他自己的弟弟，即便不是血缘上的，可是整个新世界还有几个人不知道这个消息。 

谢天谢地萨博早有准备的落了锁。 门外的人拧了两下之后没有成功，终于放弃了似的停下来。 路飞松了口气，嘴角的一声呻吟也跟着滑出来。 

“呃啊，” 

他赶紧捂上自己的嘴，抬头看见萨博的表情还是笑盈盈的样子，似乎在自己办公室操自己弟弟的人不是他自己。 

路飞忍不住拧住眉头哀怨的瞪了他一眼，换回更用力的两下插入，顶在前列腺上，小肩膀跟着颤抖了一下，萎下去的分身竟然又跟着抬头。 而门外响起一个女人的声音，

“怎么了？”   
克尔拉看见萨博的亲卫兵一脸焦急。 

“参谋长的门打不开，他也没回应。” 

“不会又在里面累睡着了吧？他好像好几天没怎么睡觉了。”

“诶，可能是吧！要不要叫他起来回卧室去睡。”

“也对，这个烂天气，我去拿钥匙开他的门。” 

路飞刚放下去的心又悬起来，可是萨博还是抱着他的腿，似乎打算这样干他干到地老天荒。总算，在钥匙的撞击声从门外响起来的时候，萨博终于连续撞了他几下，射进他的屁股里。   
路飞捂着嘴不让自己叫出来，感觉萨博的呼吸只粗重了几下，就平复下来，再开口已经是平常的声音。 

“怎么了？” 

“诶？参谋长，你没事吧？” 

“你是在里面睡着了吗？！”  
这声是克尔拉。 

“对不起，我太累了，以后会注意的。”  
萨博的手抚摸着起伏着的光滑后背。 

“让你好好休息啊！你就是不听！”   
门外的女生仍旧听起来气急败坏。 路飞脱力的趴在萨博身上，想她一定是很关心在乎萨博，哥哥在革命军有人照顾的想法让他觉得有些安慰，却也酸溜溜的觉得心里仿佛某根血管堵住了。

“下面新收集的情报到了，您是不是要…”

亲卫兵有点犹豫的问，路飞脑袋正乱着，忽然间发觉自己再次腾空，屁股里萨博的阴茎还在，只是稍微软了一些，移动起来之后挤压出一些之前留下的液体。萨博抱着他朝房间对方的方向走去。  
他想萨博不是疯了吧？就这样子想去开门？

“如果不是特别重要就先交给克尔拉就行了，我需要再休息一会儿。” 

不过还好，他只是抱着他穿过房间放到沙发上，后背接触到柔软的沙发时，屁股里的阴茎也以不可思议的速度恢复了精神。 

“你明明听起来就又精神了诶？”   
克尔拉似乎气急败坏。   
“你不要又一直工作到深夜，你疯了吧你最近，从上次从你弟弟那儿回来你就不对劲。要不然你再去找他一次吧？有什么矛盾就解决清楚啊。” 

萨博的大手压上他的，五指扣住他的，两条好看的眉毛微皱，似乎是在为被打扰而道歉，眼神里还是满满的温柔。  
路飞才意识到萨博说的 ‘爱’ 有多真实。   
会为了他不眠不休的工作吗？是因为难过吧。因为自己和自己的船员 ‘取暖’ 了吗？

“我没事，克尔拉，就是累了，你先让我休息一会儿吧。” 

“好吧，你小心过劳死啊。”   
克尔拉毒舌的嘟囔着，她可不想上面派来一个丑陋的老头来接替萨博的工作呢。 

之后门外的脚步声渐远。 

萨博慢慢滑进滑出路飞后穴的动作又变成凶猛的抽插，而路飞也终于忍不住再次大声呻吟，刚刚那种忍耐几乎让他憋疯了。

“萨博！好硬啊！好舒服！”

“叫我哥哥。” 

“哥哥！呃啊。” 

挺动着迎合，殊不知门外离开的脚步声只有克尔拉一个人的。已经调到萨博身边半年的欧姆奇犹豫了一小会儿要不要放任参谋长继续用工作折磨自己。转身之间，门那边的呻吟声就传了过来，虽然隔着门板，听起来已经极细微，可是对于他这种特工出身的人来说已经如同响在耳边。

“脚勾着我的腰，这样会插的更深一些。”

他一向是禁欲系的直属长官说着让他脸红的想滴血的话，他几乎得捂着嘴才能让自己不惊讶的叹息。 

“啊呃，没，没力气了。 哈。”

这个被情欲催的软绵绵的少年声音他很陌生，但是会叫萨博哥哥的就只有…  
拜他的直属长官所赐，不用见面他就对他们长官的宝贝弟弟了如指掌…谢天谢地参谋长的低气压总算是要结束了。

呼了口气转身想走，又想到他长官那种机敏到可怕的能力，如果被听到脚步声是一定会被想到是他在偷听吧，他真的不觉得他的长官会想知道有人不小心发现了他们兄弟乱伦的秘密。  
所以整个人定在那儿动不了，欧姆奇就那样直挺挺的站着，连呼吸都是抑制着的。

“要来了！哈，摸摸我的…呃啊啊啊啊啊”

里面的人似乎是高潮了，叫声水妖歌声似的诱人。年纪还轻的卫兵立刻就勃起了，里面的呻吟声只停了几秒，似乎只是换了个姿势，之后就又高昂的响起来。

“呃啊！”  
侧躺在沙发上，被抓着腿干的路飞仰起头叫出来，觉得自己的两条腿都抖的不像是自己的了，萨博的阴茎还是亢奋着似乎短时间之内没有偃旗息鼓的打算，只能带着哭腔求饶。  
“我好累了，萨博，哥哥。”

手掌揉上路飞被折磨的通红的小屁股，似乎是在安抚，那似乎又抓的过于大力了。  
“我会让你觉得不舒服吗？”

“不是，哥哥很棒，哈啊，又热又大，啊，只是，我好累”

“对不起，”  
萨博低头吻了吻路飞罩上一层细汗的额头，帮他换到趴在沙发上的姿势。  
“我才只做了一次啊，我的弟弟。”

“可是我…呀咦！”

接着就是继续的肉体拍打和甜腻的呻吟。

卫兵的裤子前面已经湿了，他真的不能再偷听下去了，虽然他竟然开始觉得恋恋不舍。

蹑手蹑脚的离开，觉得自己的动作天衣无缝的不被发现，可惜紧绷的裤子让他的动作不协调，脚尖过于激动的点在地面上，萨博察觉到了。

有点意犹未尽的释放在路飞身体里，精疲力尽少年的眼神已经涣散，热流涌进肠道的时候身体本能的痉挛了一阵子，分身抽动着，什么都没射出来。

萨博怜惜的摸了摸他的脸，  
“你还好吗？”

“嗯。”  
路飞疲惫的笑了一下，湿漉漉的眼睛有些紧张的盯着萨博。  
“你不生气了吧？”

“说什么傻话。”  
萨博吻了吻他弟弟的手指，从沙发缝隙里掏出一幅手铐。

“诶？萨博？”  
路飞瞪大眼睛看着手腕上的海楼石，觉得身体里最后那一丝力气也被抽空了，整个人像是漂浮在海面上一样绵软。  
“你要干什么啊？”

“嘘嘘，睡一会儿。”  
说着把他柔软顺从的弟弟抱在手臂里，走向办公室的巨大书架，小小的感应器扫描了面部之后，书架打开通向暗室。

……

卫兵急匆匆赶回自己的寝室，进了卫生间就拉开自己的裤子拉链，把软了一点儿下来的阴茎握在手里，只是回忆了一下参谋长办公室里的呻吟声就硬了，想像着通缉令上那张笑脸，试着把那张笑的灿烂天真的脸和那放荡呻吟声的主人联系起来，奇异的觉得并不违和。撸了没几下就咕哝了一声射进马桶。  
感叹着单身狗的可悲按了冲水键。

出了卫生间，萨博坐在他那个看起来小的可怜的单人沙发上的画面让他整个人愣在那儿，想这一天的惊讶实在是太多了。他开始怀疑自己是不是撸出了幻觉？  
可是金色的微卷头发，温和笑着的蓝眸，披着大衣的宽肩，不太舒服的交叠在他小沙发里的长腿。  
是他那个让人帅不开眼睛的长官没错。  
如果不是刚才幻想的是那个更甜美的少年没错，他简直怀疑自己马上就弯了。

“长官？您怎么来这儿了？”

“我弟弟的声音很诱人是不是？”

年轻的卫兵立刻红了脸，露出秘密被拆穿的窘迫。

“对不起，我不是故意偷听的，我…”

他看着他的长官站起来，比他高大半个头的身形压迫性的舒展开，带来大片的阴影整个笼罩住他。

带着黑手套的大手握上他的脖子，

“我也这么觉得。所以真的不能再被任何人知道了……对不起。”

他听见自己脖子断裂的声音。

到死，欧姆奇也不知道为什么一向温文尔雅的长官会忽然发疯了似的杀了他，就像整个新世界都不知道为什么一时风光无限的草帽海贼团团长会忽然消失，世界小小的喧嚣了一阵子，终于随着那15亿的悬赏令被撤销，一切归零。

 

 

 

 

零. FIN  
2018.06.18


	5. Three is Crowded 中间假车部分

包着条浴巾，路飞有点心虚的说。

“我就是…在水里憋气…憋久了…”

“你是笨蛋吗？不会游泳练什么憋气啊？”  
艾斯刮了下路飞的鼻子。这个磨人的小家伙真的不让人省心啊。

“先把湿衣服换掉，路飞”

“好”

“就在这儿换吧，乱跑再感冒了。”  
酒店里的中央空调开的很低，开着窗温度一时也上不去。

“不啦。”  
说着裹着浴巾就要进洗手间，萨博敏锐的注意到了路飞的手似乎不自觉的挡在某处，抓住了他的手腕。

浴巾自由落体，路飞吓了一跳，手足无措的站在那儿，想用手挡到那个随着他清醒过来也清醒过来的地方，又觉得脸烫的快熟了。

“路飞，你勃起了？”

艾斯的话直接让路飞连耳朵都沾上了颜色。

“你别过来。”

路飞伸手把走过来的萨博推开，却没注意身后艾斯也贴了过来。

“路飞，这都是正常的，我说过的，我会你会，艾斯会，乌索普都会。”

“我知道啦，可是只是离你们远一点的时候就不会这样。所以你就让我离你们远一点就行了。”

艾斯抓着他的肩膀阻止他逃跑。  
“你不用这样，这都是很正常的，稍微解决一下就可以了。”

一只手贴着平坦的腹部伸进了路飞的泳裤下，五指握上已经半勃的分身时，路飞发出一声抑制不住的短促呻吟，然后很快捂住自己的嘴，然后又去抓艾斯的手腕，想给他挣开。 

“你干么啦？快住手。”

“路飞，没关系的。”

艾斯的五指握着路飞的分身，怀疑自己是不是在做梦，原以为离路飞开窍还得很多很多年，么想到小树苗直接就自己摇着小嫩枝跟他招手了？虽然是不情愿的。 

帮路飞手淫的感觉不坏，路飞的分身也很‘路飞’，摸上去的时候并没有任何抵触感。反倒觉得异样的兴奋。  
难不成自己是gay只是自己一直没发现？艾斯尝试性的把路飞想象成他认识的公认长得最好看的男人，卡文迪……靠，要吐了……

他并不是。  
可是低头看见路飞在手手臂间柔软着微颤的样子，退却了一丁点的欲望又涨潮似的反扑。

“放手啦。”

萨博抓着路飞的两只手拉到身体两边，不让他挣扎，然后低头吻住他，舌尖纠缠。  
路飞就这样又被锁在两人之间，头靠在艾斯的肩上，被萨博抓着手强吻，下身被抓在艾斯修长的五指间，手指的每一下动作都让他觉得小腹里的火烧的更热，就要烧穿皮肤喷发出来。

路飞头昏脑胀的很快就缴械投降，颤栗着交代在艾斯手里。要不是萨博拉着他，他几乎整个人都要瘫到艾斯身上去。

之后胸口不停起伏着，路飞用带着水雾的眼睛看着萨博。

“这算双飞吗？”

萨博真的笑了出来，不知道为什么路飞对双飞有这么大的执念。  
一瞬间跟艾斯对视了一下，双方领导人达成临时协议，共同开发有争议领土。

“不算，不过很快就算了。”

……

蹬开了自己的短裤，一次高潮结束路飞整个人终于‘路飞’回来，带上几分天然的好奇心，朝靠坐在床头的艾斯爬过去，像是只看见毛线团的幼猫。

然后他看见艾斯拉下底裤，半勃的阴茎在他的注视下完全抬头，只有一小截藏在暗色的毛发里，表面狰狞的血管让它看起来很是‘危险’

“这…好大啊…这要怎么放进嘴里啊？”

路飞感叹似的说，眼睛都瞪圆看几分，然后感觉自己屁股上挨了一巴掌，回头哀怨的嚎了一嗓子回头。

“嗷”

“屁股抬起来”

尺寸这东西，除了得道高僧剩下不管是多云淡风轻的男人都会介意呢，何况是这种状态下。  
萨博正好用下身不轻不重的顶了他一下，路飞的眼睛瞪的奇大，萨博的性器很他的人一样很白，可是尺寸跟艾斯不相上下，看起来很是凶猛，路飞忽然意识到萨博在他身后可能是要跟‘光屁屁打架电影’一样戳到他肚子里，忍不觉得觉得自己应该先逃跑。

然后他就真的手脚并用的往床下爬，然后他就被抓着脚拖了回来。

“你想去哪儿？今天说什么也不能让你跑了。”

萨博和艾斯一人抓了他一条腿，同样的咬牙切齿。

“好吧…”

然后路飞又回到两人中间，一手握着艾斯的性器，总觉得自己是猴子吃香蕉，然后两只手握好，又觉得像是松鼠啃坚果，然后又放开一只手，总之根本觉得不可能像艾斯说的那样含的进嘴里。

“你可以，先，舔一下，然后再用含进去，用两只手握住，对，就这样…然后”

三个人里一只是黄毛刚褪一根的小雏儿鸡，两只是几个月之前还觉得自己的性向能当铁尺用的钢铁直男，而且这场‘惊喜’来的虽然在日程中但是没敢痴心妄想这么早。  
艾斯这边容易的多，虽然他一向更喜欢热情有经验，指导口交这种事有点怪但是从技术层面上来说并不难，

萨博就陷入人生第一次的犹豫不决，他的‘同性’研究还正在进行中，不过第一步应该是先扩张没错，虽然路飞粉嫩嫩的穴口看起来不可思议的小，似乎是一根小手指都容纳不了的样子…

不过还好他有准备润滑剂，并且已经把使用方法了记于心，应该只是弄到手指上插入就行了吧……

他还是很不确定，不过挤了一部分液体在拇指上，插入一节指节的进程虽然的确很紧但是比他想象的容易一些，可是这个时候路飞刚刚尝试着把艾斯含进嘴里，拼劲全力也只能含进去一个顶端，萨博的手指让他闷哼了一下，整个人下意识的向前冲了一下，把更多艾斯的阴茎含进口腔，那种潮湿温热的感觉还没有让艾斯体会多久，喉咙被顶到带来的恶心感让路飞下意识的闭合牙齿，艾斯敏感的小兄弟哪里受过这种残忍的待遇，艾斯哆嗦了一下，差点萎了下去。

“啊！别咬啊！”  
他这辈子的性福啊，差点就这么交代了。

“对不起！不过是萨博，很疼啊。”

“你放松一点，”  
萨博也很恼火，又拍了他屁股一把，无视他的抗议一手扶住抓住他的腰，防止他再次冲出去，这一次萨博的拇指进去的稍微轻松一点点，也只是记录上的，路飞发出一声类似干呕似的声音，紧张的额角开始流汗。

“慢一点，慢一点”

他抽着气说，萨博对着终于没进路飞身体的手指点点头。

扩张，对，扩张，一根手指，然后是第二根，萨博遵循着仿佛是宜家书架安装手册似的默念着他之前做过的研究，可是等他抽出手指，插入2根指头的时候，路飞尖锐的叫出来。

“拿出来，拿出来！好疼啊！”

然后翻身挣脱，躺在床上警惕的看着萨博，角色都有些苍白。

“搞什么鬼呢？技术太差了你！”

艾斯真的很恼火，这种饿了三天美食在前却他妈撕不开包装纸的感觉让他见鬼的恼火。顾不得是不是会让萨博那种恶魔记仇，他拖过路飞的肩膀，无视他的惊呼，一只手臂弯在他的腰间像是抱小孩似的把他抱起来弯折，摆成臀部对着自己的姿势。

这时候萨博的眼睛几乎都被恼火和威胁拉成狐狸一样狭长了，不过他可管不了那么多，路飞有着一个他见过的，形状最美好的屁股，让他掐了一把就忘不了的屁股，不是说他喜欢路飞就是因为他的屁股，不过他真的是他妈的美好的一个屁股，萨博怎么会对了他快10分钟还连跟老年旅游团一样连大门都找不到。

于是挤了满手的润滑剂，艾斯一手抓着路飞的一侧臀瓣，一手放在那微微有着红肿的完全和’大门’一点儿边都不沾的…是说大门即便紧闭也能透过门缝看见一点儿光不是？…穴口前，忽然也萌生出一种“不可能的”感觉。

那边萨博盘腿手撑在膝盖上看着他，眼睛里的讥讽一点也不掩饰。  
艾斯吞咽了一下，伸进去一根指头，带着握拍留下的老茧，一段指节伸进去的时候他松了口气，嘿，看这究竟能有多难？他甚至有点嘲讽的想，再接再厉的整根伸进去，然后转动了手指。

“呃！”  
路飞听起来像是被掐住喉咙的鸭子，双腿似乎也开始颤抖。艾斯的手掌承诺似的大张在路飞后腰上，几乎覆盖了整个腰部。  
他又弯了弯手指，试图找到传说中凸起的小点……男人是有前列腺的对吧？他听谁说起过，据说能让人欲仙欲死的直男变基佬，不是说他想体验什么的，不过现在这个时候这个可爱的小凸起可是关键，可是在哪儿呢？

路飞真的很紧，就好像他在用全身拼命抵抗，他手指的动作进行的并不顺利，甚至有点小恼火…

“够了！”

萨博忽然探过身子，把路飞拉近自己怀里，艾斯才发现原来路飞眼睛红红的，等萨博把他搂过去之后，眼泪吧嗒吧嗒的就开始流。

“我弄疼你了？”

艾斯马上就慌了，路飞只是哭的出声，扑到萨博怀里抱着他，连碰都不愿意让艾斯碰一下。

“对不起啊，路飞，你没有出声，我不知道，喂，你也有份儿，凭什么只讨厌我一个？”

靠！他之前应该有看到路飞要哭吧？一定要等到他开始要哭才打断？  
可恶啊！！！   
要这么记仇吗？！！！！

不过抱着哭个没完的路飞，萨博也在心里叹了口气。

路漫漫其修远啊……

……


	6. ASL 第一车

一回房间，路飞立刻转头踮起脚搂住萨博的脖子，像是只小树袋熊似的挂在他身上。

“我们来生小孩吧！”

萨博眨眨眼，

“你喝多了！”

“我没有！”

的确，虽然眼睛里有了些雾气，可是说话还连贯，搂着他的手臂也的确没有软塌塌。

“你们干吗呢？”  
艾斯进房间就看见两个人抱在一起，还是有些吃味。路飞松开搂着萨博的手，扑向艾斯。

“我们生小孩吧！”

他说了同样的话，艾斯朝萨博挑了挑一边的眉毛，萨博只是摇摇头。

“你知道你在说什么吗？” 

艾斯觉得自己的镇定很快就绷不住了，鉴于路飞烧了火似的身子刻意贴着他的。 路飞踮起脚，主动亲上艾斯，只是蜻蜓点水的，很快分开时脸颊颜色更深。

“知道。”

艾斯一愣，脑子跟身体某器官同时失去控制，浑身的血又开始乱窜，连呼吸都跟着凑热闹的急促了几分。

“你这次可别半路逃跑！”

恶狠狠的说着，抱起路飞让他的腿架到自己腰上，转身把他压在门边的墙上，堵住他接下来要说的蠢话。

路飞的嘴里还带着酒精和水果糖的味道，尝起来就像是开胃的果子酒，不过最多的就是路飞路飞路飞。  
那是艾斯怎么尝也不会尝够的味道，何况他还没有真正意义上的吃到。

所以吻到路飞开始推他的肩膀才分开，唇齿间拉出一条透明色丝线，萨博抱着手臂站在旁边，身后的黑云已经快能打出闪电。

然后他拉着路飞，

“先去洗个澡”

拉着他进了浴室，路飞拽掉自己的连帽衫之后的时候萨博也扯掉了自己的毛衣，一反平常的急切动作让金属项链在结实的胸口晃了几下，路飞的眼神随着它的摆动在胸口上停留了几秒，萨博已经打开水龙头，水流打湿了他的头发，被他随意的拨开到脑后，露出额头和发际线里的疤痕，水流顺着看起来莫名霸道的额头流到高挺的鼻梁上，看着路飞的眼睛里有某种让他心跳加速的东西，他拉着路飞站到水下，低头吻上路飞因为刚刚的那个吻已经红肿的嘴唇，五指灵活的打开了路飞的牛仔裤扣子。

39度的温水舒服的顺着脸颊流下，温暖的就像是低烧时微烫的体温，和萨博的手一起，伸进路飞的牛仔裤边缘，揉捏柔韧饱满的小屁股。  
还以为至少还需要一阵子路飞才能把上次的阴影彻底甩掉，看来他们那个准 ‘岳父’ 一定是说了什么刺激到这小家伙的东西，竟然主动要求，所以刚刚才一直猛灌自己酒给自己壮胆吗？ 

这也…可爱的犯规了。  
萨博又捏了路飞的小屁股一次。 

“你确定？” 

“嗯！” 

站在水流下，路飞几乎睁不开眼睛，不过他能感觉到第三人站进来，转头像是小狗似的甩了甩头上的水，艾斯已经脱光了衣服，浴室灰白色的灯光打在他肌肉骨骼健美流畅的身体上，看起来像是一尊精雕细刻过的希腊大理石神像。

然后这个 ‘石像’ 像是被施了魔法一样向他走来，帮路飞脱掉湿乎乎的裤子，黏在两腿白白净净的腿上的布料废了他好大一番力气才扯掉，末了惩罚似的在路飞屁股上拍了一下，带着水滴溅开的声音，在狭小的浴室里听起来格外清脆。

“嘿！”

路飞吃痛的跳了一下，一侧小屁股上立刻留下一个五指痕迹。

“很疼啊。”

艾斯的手劲真的很大，路飞抹了一把脸上的水，萨博也解决掉了裤子全裸站到他身后，他又像是一片可怜兮兮的小鹿一样，被夹到两只高高高高大大大的狮子中间，萨博的手扶上他的腰时，心忍不住又开始打鼓。

“ 别乱动。” 

艾斯抓住他的肩膀，觉得掌下的人瘦小的似乎能被他捧进掌心，不自觉的萌生出 ‘自己神他妈是个坏人’的想法。

“放松。”

经历上次惨痛的失败，两个人回去都吸取教训并且学习了很多…以不同方式地，并且总结出不成功的经验，主要原因是生疏，更重要的是路飞太紧张了，否则不至于只是扩张就痛成那个样子。

“嗯。”  
路飞在艾斯肩膀上蹭了一下水，在感觉萨博的手指在他穴口打转时，本能的开始紧张，两手抓住艾斯的手臂，强壮并且硬邦邦的，很难抓住。不过在萨博的手指挤入时，仍旧是紧紧的抓死了。

“别紧张，”

萨博的声音在浴室里回荡，一如竟往让他觉得 ‘有萨博在一定没关系’ ，并且忽然发现似乎从一开始认识萨博时就有这种认知，明明那是也才知道萨博这个名字不久，却总觉得冥冥之中就很亲密过似的，莫名的熟悉，就跟艾斯一样。   
然后他下意识的点点头。萨博的另一只手伸到他的胸前，轻轻的揉捏小巧的乳头。

“记住这是我，和艾斯，相信我们，我们不会做伤害你的事。 ”

“好。”

只是拨弄几下，乳头就硬了，这小家伙的身体比他预想的还要敏感。萨博转而揉捏另一侧的小红豆。不太用力的，只是让路飞觉得些许麻且痒的，有奇怪的感觉从乳尖传出来，却奇妙的直达下身，艾斯的手适时的握上他的分身，有些粗糙的拇指在铃口上磨蹭，小腹里酸痒的感觉到更加强烈。

“嗯！”

路飞忍不住叫出来，双腿都跟着抖了一下，抓在艾斯手上的力道弱了几分，连身后萨博手指上的动作也顾不得，只知道，萨博的手指在他乳头上揉捏，艾斯手上的动作像是在抚着一把他身体里无形的琴，让他想发出些本能的觉得羞赧的声音。

“不舒服吗？”

萨博问，他的手指一直插在某个难以启齿的地方摸索。  
“不是，只是，很热…”  
不过好多只手在他身上，他不知道哪个让他更热或者更疯狂，艾斯的手指每一次的撸动或者乳头上的揉捏，想让他大叫出来，不过他拼命的压抑了，直到萨博的手指戳到他身体里的某一个地方。

“呃！”

他以为的大叫，结果却是软绵绵的无力，萨博知道‘终于！’  
手指更重一点儿的戳上去。

“萨博！不要！不要碰那里。”

路飞叫出来，分身都跟着颤抖了一些。双腿本能的打的更开。

“觉得疼就告诉我？”

萨博手上的动作却没停，反而轻易的又加入一根手指并且故意的按摩那里。骨头分明的手指在甬道内进出，感觉炽热的肠道紧裹着他的手指，正在进出路飞身体的意识非常真实而强烈。 

“很热啊，萨博！啊！”

叫的有些迷乱，却不自觉的向萨博送着臀部，迎向萨博的手指。那是种全新的感觉，让他觉得失控就像是要失禁，却真的不坏。

“哈，萨博。” 

在艾斯和萨博的前后夹攻下，很快就觉得眼前闪现白光，首次体验前列腺高潮，那猛烈的让他仰着头发出一长串的尖叫，射精持续了一阵子，他才大腿根部酸胀无力的靠在艾斯的胸口上，整个人喘的像是刚跑过十公里。

萨博抽出挂着肠液的手指，示意艾斯OK了，也觉得有些神奇，明明不到一年前还因为轻微的洁癖连个女朋友都不愿意交，现在却在做这些吗？完全不会反感。反倒觉得手指上那些粘答答的液体色情的厉害，让他立刻想把路飞操进床垫里，想让他更大声的叫自己的名字，为自己的动作扭动，高潮甚至是哭泣。他从不怀疑自己还是继承了家族的某些劣根性，只是他以为自己压制的住，没想到会在这方面展现的彻底，似乎，也不坏。 

不过现在还有一个问题。

“谁先？  
艾斯问。

“诶？”

路飞不解的软绵绵的应了一声。艾斯和萨博选择性忽视。

萨博从他湿掉的牛仔裤口袋里拿出个硬币。他早有准备。 

“正我，反你。”

艾斯点头，萨博的手指一弹，硬币叮铃铃响着打着转跳到浴缸旁边，转了没几下之后就被水流冲倒…反面。

萨博愣住了，艾斯却管不了总是温和笑着的帅脸现在有多臭。

“走了！”

“诶诶？？”

艾斯立刻把路飞抓到肩膀上抗住，踹开浴室的门，仅仅是这样的动作也让他全盛的勃起觉得有些疼痛，几步跨过浴室和床之间的地毯，把路飞扔到床上。

床垫很软，路飞在床上甚至弹了那么一下才撑着手臂坐起来，艾斯扑过去压住他，像是急不可耐的强奸犯。  
“哇，等一下啊。”   
然后抓住路飞的腿迫使他分开，同时吻上路飞不给他机会打退堂鼓，戳了三根手指进路飞的后穴，无论多么急切的想要看到路飞喊着他的名字扭动身体，他也不想做伤害路飞的事。好在萨博办事总是可靠，他的三根手指同时挤进去，路飞完全没有要哭的意思，最多只是微微皱了眉头。

 

“等，等一下。”  
路飞从艾斯的吻里逃出来，艾斯已经握着兴奋不已的小兄弟对准他的后穴，连忙慌张的大叫。艾斯的阴茎很热，并且不用看也感觉的到该死的大，他还记得那天被呛到无法呼吸的样子，他不能…艾斯已经顶开穴口插了进去，并且直接一插到底。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！”

路飞弓起身子，双手反撑在床上，后背都离开了床单。

“好痛啊！！！”

艾斯瞬间就得的摘了路飞的处女小屁股也不见得是件幸运的事，路飞实在是太紧了，而他也不能伸缩大小让自己变的不那么“傲人”，他插进去之后几乎被夹的立刻就泄了。

而路飞的眼泪从眼角哗啦啦的流出来，看起来痛的他像是一个技术不佳又不体贴的混蛋，而他大概在今年过年之前都不会被原谅。

“拔出来啊！”

他泪眼模糊的瞪着他，声音都是抖的。有那么一秒他真的心软了，不过他不能，不仅他自己会恨自己，萨博也会。

路飞还在哭，艾斯回忆了所有伊万科夫传授给他的’经验’，低头以不太自然的姿势亲吻路飞的乳头，那红的仿佛能滴血似的小东西似乎很敏感，乳头被含在嘴里，舌尖绕着它打转，路飞的身体放松了一点点，萨博终于良心发现决定来帮忙，亲吻路飞诱哄他放松的同时一手拇指磨蹭他的另一侧乳头，直到艾斯可以缓缓的动起来，拔出一点点然后插入。

“慢，慢一点。”

路飞晕乎乎的说，至少这次没有直接让他拔出去，而且即便路飞真的这么要求，现在，他，也根本做不到。

路飞的身体，紧，且温暖，美好到他这个情场老手也要努力不要太快缴械投降。

更重要的是，他知道他爱路飞，他是他现在这个世界上唯一想要操的人，而他正在做的就是操他，这个认知让他兴奋地几乎想发抖，甚至忽然冒出 ‘灵肉合一’ 这么个奇怪的想法。似乎他现在在做的并不是简单的做爱，而是在朝圣。

只是他需要先缓缓的动，即便他渴望的要死。阴茎代替手指的好处就是，阴茎更粗且长，不用特别费力就找到伊万科夫说的那神奇的小凸起。

“你感觉怎么样？” 

“恩！”

回答他的是路飞难耐的小呻吟，艾斯还是一点点慢慢的插入，抽出，插入，确保每次都抽出的只剩一点点顶部，再整根擦着路飞的前列腺缓缓没入，看路飞的泛着水光的穴口被慢慢撑开，有些吃力但是美好的包裹着他的欲望。

“哈，艾斯啊”

路飞的分身开始抬头，甚至笨拙的开始配合艾斯的动作。性爱不是需要教授的事情，那是写在人类基因里的生殖本能。路飞很快就像发情期小动物似的挺动着胯骨。

“快一点，艾斯。”

眼神陌陌的从眯缝着的眼睛里看着艾斯，那让他又不可思议的硬了几分。 

“好啊！”

他等这一天等的足够久了，拖过路飞的一条腿抱在胳膊下面，又急又猛的干进去。

“是这样吗？”

“是就这样！艾斯，就这样！”   
路飞盲目的附和，脸上泛起一阵阵潮红，五指不自觉地抓着床单。 

“你觉得还好吗？”  
艾斯挺动的，臀部和大腿的肌肉绷紧，有力的像是部性爱机器。从十几岁开始，艾斯的床伴早就超过2位数，没人抱怨过他的技巧和体力，即便在分手之后。可是现在他几乎诚惶诚恐，极尽所能的想去取悦身下的人。

“好大，好快，快要裂开了！”   
路飞语无伦次的仰着头，不自觉的迎合着他的动作，连屁股都抬高了不少，正被艾斯的阴囊和小腹拍打出啪啪的响声。

“感觉好热啊啊啊！！！”

“要融化了！”

“嗯！！”

路飞的分身高高的翘起，已经被情欲充斥的说不出完整的话，只是随着艾斯的挺动呻吟。

萨博被冷落在一边，应该是有些恼火，可是浴室的时候就已经勃起，现在路飞的呻吟让他硬的像是块儿烧红了的铁，而且不知道为什么，路飞被艾斯操的意乱情迷的样子让他觉得该死的火辣。

“把他翻过来。”  
萨博说，艾斯立刻明了的就着抱着路飞腿的姿势把他整个翻转，期间阴茎一直插在路飞的后穴里，旋转带来的完全不同的摩擦感让路飞连续的尖叫了几声几乎马上就射出来，但是他很快就停止了，高潮被阻止的路飞有些不满的被摆到四肢着地趴着的姿势，就像上次一样的，只是这次戳在他身体里的不是手指而是艾斯真实的大宝贝儿，忽然的抽离让他觉得有些空虚，所以转头用不自知的诱惑眼神看了艾斯一眼，同时动了动自己的屁股。 

“艾斯？” 

“操！”   
艾斯停下里是觉得自己接近了，想给自己套上安全套以免让路飞第二天肚子不舒服，可是路飞这种小妖精的样子让他根本一秒钟也等不了，掰开臀瓣直接插了进去，新的姿势让他插的更深。   
路飞满足了似的呻吟了一声，匍匐在床上，两只手握住萨博的性器。 

情欲是最好的催化剂，跟上次的尴尬不同，路飞无师自通的握住萨博的阴茎底部，把头部含进嘴里吮吸，那仍旧大的把他的口腔塞的满满的，两片嘴唇裹在阴茎上被撑的带着水光的薄，路飞尽可能的吞吐，然后像是在舔棒棒糖一样，用舌头留下一排水泽，手掌按摩阴茎的底部，五指磨蹭阴囊。

“老天！”  
路飞的舌尖伸进顶部周围敏感的缝隙里，萨博由衷的感叹，忍不住向路飞嘴里抽送的更深。只是湿热的口腔并没有让他享受多久。

艾斯骂了声脏话，抓住路飞的腰侧，更猛的干了几下，收紧腹部的肌肉，射在路飞的肠道深处，第一次被内射的肠壁被烫到了似的收缩。

“咦！”  
路飞把萨博的勃起从嘴里吐出来，咬着牙，从嘴角渗出似痛非痛的尖叫，眼睛大张，分身也跟着抽动了几下，艾斯立刻了然的压到他的背上握上他的分身，路飞立刻也跟着射出来，清淡了许多的精液弄脏了床单，也弄脏了艾斯的手，他无所谓的蹭在床单上，颇满足的看头发还湿漉漉的路飞脱力的趴在床上，还撅着的臀部里有他刚刚留下的精液，正从一开一合收缩着的后穴一点点的流出来。 

“好…好累。”   
路飞的眼皮沉的像是灌上了铅水，连续的两次高潮差不多快把他掏空了。 可是萨博的手臂伸到他的腋下把他抱起来，让他坐到自己的腿上。   
“萨博？” 

然后分开他的腿挂到萨博的腰上，扶住带好安全套的阴茎直接插进去。

“萨博！！！！”

路飞尖叫，并不疼，但是他精疲力尽的身体在叫嚣。

“对不起，路飞，会让你舒服的。”  
萨博知道这样很残忍，不过如果今晚不做的话，他真真实实的会爆炸，而且可能会嫉妒的发疯。无论怎么说服自己，他跟艾斯已经决定勉强接受这看似诡异但是对他们来说最好的结果，抛硬币的主意是自己出的，硬币也是自己抛出去的，路飞的第一次不在自己手里这件事让他嫉妒的骨缝发酸。   
所以托着路飞的臀部，还是屈从于心里那种幼稚的 ‘竞争感’，他要让路飞叫的更大声，高潮的更猛烈。 

而即便是今晚的第二次，路飞的身体还是很紧，插进去的时候带着皱着的肠肉紧紧的绞着他的阴茎。 

“太深了！！”   
路飞搂着他的脖子，像是坠海的人抱着波浪上唯一的一块儿木板，无床单可抓的手指只能嵌在萨博的背上， 随着他的每一次插入扣的更深。 

“抓着我，没关系。” 

他拖着路飞的臀部上下推送，五指攥着路飞的臀肉，指尖能不经意的扫到两人的交合处，知道他一直在路飞身体里进出，萌生出一种难以名状的满足感，又觉得这样的姿势插的不够深。

“哎？ ”  
他翻身把路飞按在床上，还是让他腿缠着自己的姿势，抱着路飞的臀部，只是让他后背和肩膀贴在床单上的，几乎托着路飞的在操他，用欲望蹂躏这个已经精疲力尽的少年，快且凶狠的，让他连喊叫声都来不及完整的喊出来，就迎来下一次冲刺。 

艾斯盘腿坐在床上的一角，原本有些不齿的看着萨博发狠的操着路飞，同为男人那种竞争的心理他多少能够理解。

不过，萨博吗？ 

这个自他认识起除了打架之外永远都那么优雅且温和的人也会有这样的一面？   
这有些意外又意外的理所当然。 

而且萨博抱着路飞的腿，让他臀部悬空的凶狠的干着路飞，那连续高潮过两次的少年连句完整的呻吟都发不出来，只是破碎的发出些咿咿呀呀的小声音，原本软下去的欲望被强制性的唤醒，随着萨博的动作微微抖动。 

他就像是在看一场现场版的色情电影一样觉得该死的 ‘火辣’，特别是萨博的阴茎狠狠的插入，他之前留着路飞身体里的精液就会被挤出来一点点，顺着路飞的臀缝流下来，发出淫靡的水渍声。   
刚刚得到慰藉的阴茎再次勃起了，握在手里沉甸甸的酸胀。 萨博全身肌肉隆起的卖力样子又让他也窜起种诡异的 ‘战意’。

自己抚慰自己的动作根本让他得不到安抚，这时萨博把彻底无法支成自己的路飞放到床上，让他侧躺下，掰开一条腿挂到肩上，从侧面进入路飞。 

“啊啊啊啊！ 会裂开的！！！”   
两腿大打开的姿势让路飞的后穴收的更紧，路飞不知道说的是自己的后穴会裂开还是腿会裂开。 萨博只是亲吻了一下他的小腿，插入的动作一刻不停。 

“路飞，张嘴。”   
艾斯拨开被汗水打湿的头发，他的弟弟眼神迷离的已经像是在梦游，顺从的张开红的发亮的嘴唇，单手握住艾斯的庞然大物，轻轻地吮吸，舌尖舔进铃口，让艾斯忍不住抖了一下，打开大掌抚摸路飞有些湿滑的皮肤，拇指指腹拨弄乳头，他也希望路飞能同样舒服。 

“咦！”   
路飞把艾斯的阴茎从嘴里拔出来，咬着牙闷滞的叫了一声，分身抽搐似乎马上就要迎来当晚的第三次高潮，萨博却握住了他的分身， 拇指和食指圈紧，硬生生的把他的高潮逼了回去。 

“萨博！让我，让我…。” 

“等等。” 

萨博也压抑着，声音低沉的像是魔鬼。艾斯想着家伙还真的是坏心眼，任凭路飞委屈的又眼泪巴巴的还是没有一点儿怜悯心。 

“嘘嘘，”   
他像哄孩子似的吻了吻路飞的眼角。  
“忍一下，你会感觉更好。” 

路飞还是让眼泪更多的留下来，萨博有意的只撞击他的敏感点，他的阴茎和快感在他身体里撞击着，简直让他要爆炸了，可是唯一的出口被萨博死死的攥住，身体里的火焰还在被烧的更旺，简直要他随时昏过去。 

“萨博，拜托你，让我，”   
他只能真的哭着哀求，眼泪混着津液汇聚在下巴的尖锐处，萨博干着他的动作一刻都不曾停止，只是安抚似的吻着他的后背，不时的吮 

终于，就在路飞真的要昏过去之前，他能感觉萨博终于释放在他身体里，隔着安全套的一层橡胶也热的肠壁收缩，萨博握住他分身上的束缚终于松开，只是拇指的剐蹭，就让他尖叫着射出来，全身的每一个细胞都喜悦的想要哭泣。 

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！” 

他尖叫着，全身的肌肉都跟着痉挛，眼珠都兴奋翻过去。 

他不知道自己是不是真的昏过去，他只知道有那么一阵子他无法思考也不记得发生了什么，等终于能睁开眼睛，他趴在床上，脸贴着有些黏的床单。 

萨博抚摸他的脸颊，声音和动作还是那么温柔，好像之前那个把他操哭的大魔王是幻觉一样。 

“你还好吗？”   
他忍不住又流出两滴眼泪，虽然那就和他的精液一样已经几乎干涸了。 

“我好饿。”   
他哽咽着说，感觉自己的声音嘶哑的像是被砂纸磨过，可是他真的很饿，晚上吃的东西不多，而且这种事真的很耗费体力。   
“我想吃东西。”  
他也想睡觉，虽然他觉得他连从这不舒服的床单上爬起来回自己的房间都做不到。 艾斯仿佛听到他声音似的把他抱起来，他刚想说呜呜呜艾斯你真好。然后他就感觉到一根又烫又硬的东西顶着他的臀部。 

“艾斯？？”   
他的声音真的在发抖了。 可是艾斯只是舔了一下他的脸颊。 

“我说了，不许中途逃跑。” 

回头求助的看了萨博一眼，发现两个人的眼神竟然一眼，像是没光的夜晚里的闪着绿光的饿狼……

然后他被抓着手腕又按回床上…… 

…… 

那天晚上艾斯和萨博又来自来了一次，最后一次的时候路飞的分身已经只能抽搐什么都射不出来了，只是扯着嘶哑的嗓子叫了一声真的昏了过去。 

两个人才意犹未尽的不得不放弃了。 

萨博嫌弃的抱着路飞离开艾斯那个湿乎乎还沾满精液味的床，回了自己的房间，艾斯不顾萨博反对的跟了过去。 

洁癖什么的，自从你开始那么卖力的操路飞开始就不是借口了。满意的蹭了蹭萨博干脆清爽的床单，跟他一起把睡着了的路飞护在中间。 

 

第二天一早，路飞醒来的第一件事是继续哭，然后抽泣着说。

“双飞果然是要遭报应的。”


End file.
